The begining
by Melgirl12
Summary: For all the girls who love leo valdez but can't find a long romance fic. this is an oc fic and is rated for swearing. The sequel is up and titled Flaws.
1. comeing home

Chapter 1 Run

Luna's pov

_ Run_, it was the only thing on my mind _run run run_. A voice going on in my head again and again. The voice was not my own. I was masculine and kept encouraging me like a coach with his team. I was scared not of the voice, not of the monsters chasing me, but failure. I was scared of failing the voice and myself. I was running for a reason and it was not because of the snake woman behind me it was because I had to get to a place I had been trying to get to for two years since I was fifteen. The voice started when I 'ran away' and it gave me good advice like when to block and when to strike or how to make a fire when I ran out of matches. It was always telling me to go east though and I owed it to the voice to try now I was so close to my goal and I had to get there. But if it was not within another half mile I'd have to fight but then it would be a hell lot harder than it would be if I had fought before running out of breath.

I was brought from my thought s when I heard a hisssss from behind me. I saw I had slowed down as I often do when thinking. I looked behind me and saw not only had the snake creatures advanced but it now had 2 more flanked behind it each harboring deadly weapons.

As I turned my head to keep running (just my luck) I tripped on a root. I had no time to think as I rolled over and saw that the leader had thrown her spear at the earth where I had been laying milliseconds ago. I scrambled to my feet as she yanked the weapon from the dirt. I started to run again the dracaenae hot on my heels.

After another 30 seconds I knew I couldn't make it one of the monsters had a bow and arrow and I had to keep dodging arrows. So I made a sudden stop turned around and jabbed the leader with one of the sharpened sticks from my belt. It went in pretty deep so I took her spear knowing she would turn to ash when she finished bleeding to death. I swung the end of the spear at the midsection on the one to my right. It got a little cut on her and knocked her off balance but did not deliver a fatal blow. I then turned to the one on my left who had aimed to stab me in the chest with her sword but instead had gotten a pretty deep cut on my shoulder and had cut off the strap to the backpack witch held the very few things I owned. I threw the backpack over my shoulder having it hit the other snake woman knocking her off-balance yet again. The one I was currently working on tried to cut off my legs but I jumped back in time throwing the spear at her head getting a fatal blow to her head and disintegrating before my feet even touched the ground. I whipped around to face the other monster my raven locks sticking to my neck with sweat. That's when I felt a strong pain shoot up my leg I fell to my legs seeing the monster had gotten an arrow deep in my right outer calf. It loomed above me ready to deliver the final blow when my hand felt a leather griping behind me closing my fingers around the hilt of the sword from the other monster and ducking the arrow meant to kill me lodging itself in the ground behind me and my hand swung forward sword in hand killing the monster instantly as the blade came in contact with her scaly 'legs'.

I stood up shakily and gathered my back pack. I yanked the arrow from my leg and let out a cry of pain. It didn't hurt all too bad as I had done it a million times before (I had even had to pop my arm back into its socket once or twice), but a cry escaped  
me once in a while still. I tore some cloth from an old curtain in my bag and wrapped it around my leg and arm making a makeshift bandage for now. I got my breath a few seconds and began running through the cold and dark forest of New York state the smell of saltwater telling me I was nearing a beach either on long island or close to it within less than 30 seconds of running.

I neared a hill with a large pine on it. It was very steep and the tree looked like it had a yellow rug hanging from one of its branches and a pile of cables around the bottom. I knew over that hill was my destination. So I began to make my way up. Halfway through I started to feel woozy, looking down at my leg I saw the 'bandage' was soaked through with blood. I just had to make it though so I began to crawl making my way up. I finally reached the top feeling like I climbed a mountain and blacked out before I could even glimpse at my prize. Still knowing though that I would be okay because the voice said _'nice job kiddo'_.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oO Sorry this is my first fic and I am not sure if people will like it but I wanted to try it out I will have more and I messed up a bit when publishing it but I hope people read it it is and original character thing and it you liked this don't worry I won't make it boring like a lot of oc fics I will make it exighting with drama and dangers not like everything goes right all the time I love constructive criticism in reviews because I would love to be a great writer someday and I need to look at things I am doing wrong to fix it but please no flames I wil also have other litle fics about there life and a continuation of this when I finish it It will take me a while to post things I am not a fat typer and I normally write in a journal Hope you like Melgirl 


	2. saveing her

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riodran I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus otherwise I would not be writing this here but on a private boat/yacht.

Chapter 2

I was on patrol at about 4:00 am. Walking on the outskirts of the strawberry fields near the big house; not really expecting anything to happen. Nothing had happened on patrol since the war with Gaea. I was looking over at the big house wondering how the rooster wind spine thing had gotten bent. That's when I heard it a high pitched shriek. It was faint barely audible but I knew it was there. It had come from Thalia's pine.

I broke into a run wanting to get to whoever needed help. The sound had come from Thalia's pine and was unmistakably feminine. I ran faster. I got there just in time to see a bloody girl crumple at the top of the hill. I dashed over and turned her around in my lap.

Her raven hair came to her low back; it was put into a ponytail held by a rubber band that was obviously overused. She had a layer of dried blood and dirt on top her pale skin. It was obvious by her smell she hadn't taken a good bath in a while. The two deep cuts she had one being on her right outer calf and the other on her left shoulder were both gushing blood. She needed medical attention fast.

I carried her bridal style running to the big house. I burst into the din and headed straight for Chiron's room. I knocked rapidly on the door. In no time Chiron appeared in the doorway looking groggy and annoyed thought his _party hardy ponies_ t-shirt said otherwise. That was until he looked down at the girl in my arms and suddenly became grim understanding immediately.

"Lay her on the couch on some towels I will get an ambrosia shot." I did as her asked and he soon came with the medical things.

"Should I get an Apollo camper" I asked as he gave her the shot and the small cuts and bruises began to heal.

"No we can handle it for now they may check her over in the morning" he replied "for now go get a wet cloth and clean her upper torso." I did as was told and came back to find him cleaning out the wound on her leg and getting ready to bandage it. I set to work cleaning off the grime on her face stomach and arms revealing soft pale skin with each wipe. I was extra careful of the cut on her arm as I went. Soon Chiron and I switch paces so he could clean the cut on her arm. I did the same to her legs as I did to her upper torso till Chiron finished and told me to put her in one of the infirmary beds.

I carried her out onto the porch bridal style again feeling the cool breeze of a winter night along with a starlit sky and to top it all off a full moon. _It would have been really romantic_ Leo thought if he had a pretty girl with him now on a date instead he had a pretty girl who had almost died that night in his arms. Yeah his life was messed up. He wanted desperately to just sit on the porch with her in his lap and to just look at the night sky pretending he knew her, she hadn't almost died , and they were good friends maybe even a bit more (she was pretty).

He put her into the first bed and left heading for his cabin. He was a few yards from the big house when she heard a _clop clop_ coming from the big house he turned around and saw Chiron standing on the porch and he motioned for him to come back. Leo ran back to the porch longing for the comfort of his mattress.

"Leo would you like to give her the tour tomorrow when she awakes and you know explain"

"Sure" Leo stated but behind his nonchalance Leo was overjoyed. He really wanted to meet this girl he saved.

"Alright come see me at about free time and I will tell you if she is awake she should be claimed sometime tomorrow" he told the eager boy

"Yes sir" said Leo saluting like a solder his goofy nature still there.

With that he returned to his cabin falling asleep before his head even touched the pillow. Leo woke up seriously late. He had missed practically his whole morning schedule. It didn't really matter though he got to sleep in because it was his patrol night. The thing he was upset about though was if he didn't hurry he would miss breakfast _and_ lunch. He practically could not miss _one_ meal without starving himself let alone_ two _meals_._

He tossed on a t-shirt some, jeans, and a light jacket and raced towered the pavilion where lunch was ending. Very few people were there and he ended up eating half a meat lover pizza really quick (which was half as much as he usually had) and tossed in a random piece of something for Hephaestus almost forgetting to make a sacrifice completely. He then resized he would defiantly need his hammer for weapon training and had to run back to his cabin for that then to the arena. All in all he was fifteen minutes late. He ran into the arena panting.

"Leo were you been?" asked Jason Grace one of his best friends and his sparring partner who at the looks of it was demolishing a dummy before he got there.

"Just slept in a lot" answered Leo honestly

"I know you had patrol man but this late to sleep and you got off early" he said. Leo's eyes widened. How did he know he had gotten off patrol early? Only he and Chiron had known about the raven haired girl who was why he finished patrol at about 1:30 instead of the usual 6:30.

"Don't look so surprised." said Jason "She woke up a little after breakfast Chiron came into the infirmary and shooed away the Apollo cabin and they spread the word real quick." He finished.

"Oh, you mean Luna? "Piper said overhearing their conversation "yeah The Stolls, Jason, and I met her earlier today. She's kind of quiet but she took the whole demigod thing real well. I think she had guessed already and was relieved to find out she was right and not going insane."

"Is that her name?" Leo asked "Luna" it was a pretty name matched the owner.

"Yeah" answered piper "she's in the infirmary right now waiting. Chiron said since you found her you would give her the tour. But he already explained the whole titan war and the thing with Gaea so she knows who you are. When she saw us she asked quit a few questions. I thought it may have been because of the seven of the prophecy thing but she's probably just a curios girl because she asked Travis and Connor just as many if not more."

"If you want I can practice with Piper while you go meet her." Said Jason

"Thanks bud" said Leo running from the arena to the big house and stopped only a yard away from the pionacol table as Mr.D and Chiron were in an intense match.

He waited to be addressed not wanting to anger Mr.D he didn't really want to be turned into a wineskin today. Eventually Mr.D looked up and said.

"What do you need Lea" _its Leo_ he thought and was about to say so when Chiron said

"Mr. Valdez she's been waiting patiently in the infirmary and had already bathed and gotten some fresh clothes "he said ignoring Mr. D's comment " you may give her the tour if she has the strength."

With that Leo ran around the porch to the door of the infirmary.

First of all sorry to the person who reviewed but I was kicked off the computer for a while and when I finally got it typed something happened to it deleting it and all the homework I had to type that night because I only used one document for the whole thing. I then ended up finally fishing my homework at 1 in the morning. Any way this chapter is dedicated to yang yui who made the first review of my first story thank you.

Love Mel.


	3. new home

Disclaimer I own nothing but plot and Luna

Chapter 3

Luna's pov-

I opened my eyes feeling woozy everything was a bit fuzzy. I was vaguely aware of a center standing in front of me (I had ran into the party ponies once or twice they gave me no information though) speaking with a girl. She had shoulder length brown hair with grass green eyes. Her hands were caked in dried mud and she had a smear of dirt on her right cheek. Her face wore no markup and she had on shorts a loose fitting t-shirt and tennis shoes. Overall she looked like someone I could get along with well.

I tried to push myself up into a sitting position but I was hit with a wave of nausea and a slight sting in my arm. I doubled over wanting to throw up, but there was no food in me to let out as the centaur and girl noticed I was awake.

"Where am I" I forced out. That was me demanding answers before I got medical help.

"No lie down child you are still weak" I didn't really like his choice of words **injured **_maybe _but NOT **weak**. Luna Demo was _not weak._ This made me want to get up even more so I got in a sitting position and bore though the knawing ache in my stomach. "Here eat this it will help you are safe" he said in a soothing voice handing me a glass of golden liquid and a lemon square.

I asked no questions gobbling down the food and drink as it I would never eat again. It had to have been the best thing I'd eaten in ages it tasted like all the different things I loved as a kid that should have tasted disgusting. I also might have liked it so much because I hadn't eaten anything other than rabbit and squirrel I had caught for a year with the occasional cheeseburger from McDonald.

When it was gone a feeling of energy swept through me I felt like I could fly. A bright thought swept through me had the guy drugged me? No, the party ponies might be psychotic but they and their relatives were not cruel. They got a bit crazy once and a while, but centaurs were not dumb enough to do drugs on themselves or others.

"Hello" the centaur started "miss, would you tell me your name?" he asked "the medics want to put you on file with a name and picture so you'll want to take a bath too" he finished.

"Luna Demo" I croaked out

"What a nice name" the girl said she spoke softly as though trying not to scare a frightened animal. With this in mind I voiced my thoughts.

"I'm not some sick little puppy you know." There was a flash of hurt but it disappeared into the girl's features and a smile replaced it.

"I'm goanna like this one Chiron." She said "hi Luna I'm Katie Gardener and we should get along quite nicely" she held out her hand; which had previously been covered in a dirt stained gardening glove, and I shook it vigorously.

"Hi Katie nice to meet ya" I replied then turning to the centaur I said "and you are?"

"Hello Mrs. Demo you may call me Chiron and to answer your previous question you are at camp half-blood a place for unique people like you. All your questions will be answered in time. You can probably just tell from looking at me this is no ordinary camp."

"You mean a place for half-bloods half mortal half god." I said.

To say they were utterly bewildered would be an understatement.

'Luna had someone already told you there is no record of you coming in contact with a satyr and the gods have said no to knowing you so they did not explain anything…"

"I went and did a lot of research in some public libraries while I was on my own" I cut him off. It was true whenever I found one I would go In a look at all the books about the monsters I was seeing and eventually I came to the best conclusion would be that I was a demigod. It didn't explain why mortals couldn't see them but it told me some answers. When they looked at me like that I knew I'd been right. It was like the best day of my life I was almost positive I wouldn't have a high chance of dying today and I found out I was not going crazy. Yeah my life is messed up.

"Amazing, no one has guessed well enough before and that is correct." He said still in a bit of shock

"Chiron I would say you should go ahead and stick her in the Athena cabin if not for the fact she looks nothing like one" said Katie.

"Yes well the meds shall check you over and Katie will show you to the showers and get you some clothes." That sounded great. "Sometime this afternoon after you have watched the introductory video and cleaned yourself up a boy called Leo Valdez will come and see you. He is the one who found you on the hill and brought you here. If not for him you would have bled to death. Any way he would like to give you the tour and until then I think its best that you rest."

Oh gods I would have to thank him and be all nice won't I. I am not a people person. In fact the best part of 'running away' was I barley had to speak to anyone. If not for the fact I went to the Carolina area and made friends with the local party ponies (I stayed there until the monster attacks were too heavy to handle) I would have forgotten how to speak completely. Well that would suck. Hopefully he will be nice those people are nicer to be nice to.

Oh boy was I annoyed when I met him.

(Leo's pov now)

Oh my gods. I thought she was cute last night she was pretty buetaful after a shower and in clean clothes instead of covered in dirt and bleeding to death. Her raven hair was a lot cleaner and had almost no dirt. Her face and body were scrubbed clean and still a bit damp. Now that she was awake though I could see her eyes and holy crap they were defiantly her best feature. The middle to just the outer rim went from such a dark blue you couldn't tell where the pupil ended and then it went to an electric blue and on the outer rim was a grayish green so intense it put green ,blue ,and gray to shame.

I walked over to her bed. She was the only one in there and I made an extra effort to stand strait so I didn't seem as short as I normally was (I am extremely short).

"Hi, Luna right? I'm Leo Valdez" I held out my hand; she just narrowed her eyes at me and refused to shake it. Even though she had to have seen it as it was practically right in front of her eyes. "Alright" I said lowering my hand. "Are you strong enough to take a tour?" I asked

"Hell yeah they wouldn't let me off this freakan bed till you got here." She said. Phew she curses thank goodness I was hoping I wouldn't have to hold back my tongue.

"Well let's go then" I led her out of the infirmary… fifteen minutes later because the Apollo camper at the front desk insisted she sign out. I did learn though she was probably the shortest 17 year old at camp then me so that was good.

The tour went well she barley talked at all and that was little comments like 'wow' and 'awesome' or in the rock walls case 'never'. That didn't tip me off practically my hole cabin was scared of heights but that was normally a Hephaestus trait and I didn't want to be her half-sister. When we got to the paints in the arts and crafts she let out a little gasp.

"What's wrong?" I asked meaning to be sincere but it came out as a bit annoyed.

"Nothing I just love to paint and haven't in years" she sounded like she didn't want to tell me more and it might have been because of my earlier comment.

We kept going and when we finished we had about 20 minutes till dinner so I took her to bunker nine. It's a good five minute walk out there so we couldn't stay long. She seemed unimpressed when I opened the door with a palm of fire but I figured Chiron probably told her a lot of stuff about camp. We went in and she liked some of the architecture on the walls and their blueprints that was easy for her but when I used the easy explanation for how my table Buford worked she stared at me with a blank expression.

We went back and ran to dinner already late apparently my short explanation was not so short and I might have slipped into some Spanish and ancient Greek. We got their right on time and I brought her over to the Stolls because she had surprisingly not been claimed yet especially considering her age.

Luna pov

After the video I took a nice long shower and thought about the place I could possibly be staying at for a long time. I had nowhere else to go. When I was done I had to go back to the hospital wing because the Leo guy wasn't awake yet.

About a half hour later a bunch of people came in probably caught the news about me showing up from the Apollo kids who were the meds. They introduced themselves as Thalia (she told me she recently quit the hunt of Artemis for some Nico guy.)and Jason Grace, piper Mc Clain, and Connor and Travis Stoll slash the Stolls or as they said 'feel free calling us the prank masters.' They were all nice and helped me pass the time. Katie came and brought me some lunch after a while shooing them away.

Soon after Leo came and got me. He was Latino as I had imagined from his name. His feature were a mixture between elf and mischievous and not monkey mischievous no like 'I'm about to push you in the lake' mischievous. His height was also very short considering he was only just taller than me and I was short. But the first thing I noticed was he walked in like he owned the place. I mean I get he was part of this big prophesy to save the earth but that didn't give him permission to act all big and mighty.

He was pretty cocky he acted that way through the whole tour and when I didn't understand what he was telling about his dumb table he looked at me as if I had a two year old's brain, and in the explanation he kept slipping in Greek and Spanish I got a few things of Greek but Spanish was all a bunch of blobbed up syllables

We finally went to dinner and I was let off to the Stolls who were more preferable in my opinion. They talked with me and goofed around during dinner. It was fun. They told me stories about some of their crazy pranks and how they got out of them. I laughed so hard at the golden mango I started to choke. Connor patted my back till I stopped and handed me a glass of water.

After dinner we went to the campfire witch I especially liked the sung I bunch of songs including some country ones from will solace that I recognized from when I was in the Carolinas. I sang a lot and the fire kept getting bigger and bigger. I also noticed Travis kept eyeing Katie but Travis didn't notice Katie was stealing glances at him too.

When the campfire ended since I hadn't been claimed the Stolls took me to the Hermes cabin. Since the main room was real cramped the twins let me sleep on an air mattress in their room. They we pretty shocked I hadn't been claimed too, but they assured me I would be claimed soon. Oh how wrong they were.


	4. shopping

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and Luna though I wish I owned Leo.

Shout out to epicnic thank you for reading and reviewing but no more shout outs.

Now this is kind of a fun chapter explaining a bit of Luna's style and if you want to skip some of it you can still understand everything if you start reading after the dotted line but it helps you visualize her daily look if you read all of it.

Luna's pov

Shopping

Today I was going to go back into to the mortal world where I just got out of with a van full of other demigods and a chaperone with eyes all over his body _oh joy_. And this was all for clothes of course I did need some more and my hair need a good cut n clean. Any makeup and _girl stuff_ though Annabeth explained I could get from some of the other cabins including some much needed contact lenses from the Apollo cabin's eye specialist.

So we went in to town in what I felt was like a monster McDonald happy meal on wheels. The other demigods where pretty psyched. Apparently Chiron only let the demigods who were very capable of themselves go with their friends when a new camper showed up. That's how I ended up swooshed between the two Stolls in the back seat. In front was Argus driving Percy in the passenger and Annabeth in-between. Then in the middle Jason and Piper were next to each other and a tired looking Leo stared out the window on the opposite side of the seat from them.

We passed through a bit of forest before hitting the highway and in no time we were seeing the city. We drove to the mall Annabeth explained they always went to and got out of the van promising to bring Argus back a banana smoothie. I walked in the middle of the group talking to the Stolls as we walked to what Annabeth said was a good hair place. We talked about the camp and the bonfire last night and asked me if I had fun.

"Defiantly, I loved the singing and the fire was so cool." I answered.

"Yeah, its enchanted to get bigger the more lively the singing is and it hasn't been like that since the celebration for the end of the 2nd war." Said Travis.

"Wow" I said wondering why everyone was in such a good mood last night as we entered the salon and the boys left for frozen yogurt on the other side of the mall and promised to bring us back some.

"Bring me a strawberry" I yelled after Connor.

I went over and sat in the salon chair but when the hairdresser asked me what was it I wanted Piper whispered some things in her ear and a grin broke out on her face.

"Good idea" she said to Piper turning me around "honey don't worry you'll look grate now don't peek till I show you"

She buzzed around me for what felt like hours sniping and drying and straitening I just let my mind wander not paying attention to her. Though I vaguely remember getting up once or twice but I didn't realize what she had done till she spun me around saying 'perfection'.

Oh my gods that didn't look like me no this girl in the mirror had hair cut to her shoulder perfectly strait with a right side part and at the very bottom of her hair it was electric blue to match the eyes that faded slowly as it went up to a raven color and it was all black by the time you reached her chin.

I slowly came to a realization that it was me and I looked pretty damn hot if I do say so myself. With my ego a bit larger I went over to the register and paid for a surprisingly cheap haircut and went to wait outside with the other girls who grinned broadly as they saw me saying I looked great.

We waited for the guys who appeared in no time with the frozen yogurt. Pretty much the whole group complimented my hair saying I looked great and I accepted them all feeling my ego go up a few more notches. As asked Connor handed me a strawberry yogurt and smiled at me and I smiled back. I didn't know if I saw right thought but I think I saw a frown cross Leo's features at this but I must have imagined it because it was back to his normal smile after a blink.

We walked to the other store for my clothes throwing the cups away as we finished our yogurt. When we got to Macy's Piper and Annabeth dragged me off to the women's department while the boys left to check out the GameStop nearby.

I decided to go for clothes first then shoes. So we went to the jeans since I would only need a under shirts because I would wear camp shirts most of the time. I wanted to change when I lived with my 'family' they were always making decisions for me that I never would have. I went to this real socialite private school with a uniform. My mom had also picked out my whole wardrobe so it was all frilly and girly I think I had one pair of pants that I had begged for and only got to wear once or twice. And they were slacks. I was going to choose my style of what I wanted this time with what was comfortable for me.

When Piper asked me my size I didn't really know so I grabbed a bunch of small sizes and went off to the dressing room while the other two kept looking. I got a pair of jeans on and found out I was a small in women's so I put my other pants back on and went out to tell the girls.

"I'm a small" I said and with that Piper said

"Good try these on" loading me with a stack of shorts and about 5 pairs of pants. I went into the dressing room and started putting a pair on and walking out so the girls gave their judgment by a 'yes buy it' or 'no way'.

First I put on a light blue pair of knee shorts that earned a 'no way'. Then a light blue flare leg another 'no way'. We went on for a bit like that deciding that I needed dark colors with a skinny jean or boot cut if they weren't shorts and absolutely no frays. So I ended up getting 7 pants and 4 shorts. But two of the pants were cargo pants with military pattern I think they were my favorites. We went on to coats and shirts I got a black hoodie and some different colored undershirts.

"Finally shoes" said Piper dragging me away again Annabeth at our heels. I spotted them immediately the boots of my dreams. They were a black leather combat boot that came just above mid-calf and had a cheetah print on the inside. We didn't spend a lot of time in the shoes. I went and got a metal thing to measure my size and immediately asked an employee to bring me that type. In no time I was fitted into a perfect pair of boots giving Piper just enough time to get her gray button up uggs she wanted and Annabeth a new pair of tennis shoes that where greatly needed.

We left the store hands full of shopping bags and giggling at the store clerk who by his voice pitch and clothing looked extremely gay. We went and found the boys who helped lighten the load a lot. In fact the only thing I carried was the boots I got.

Our group went to the food court to get lunch and Argus's smoothie while Annabeth called him to pick us up in 30 minutes by the entrance near the food court. We ate and laughed basically having a good time with each other. I think I was going to get used to my new friends and life at camp really quick. Leo was a goof ball the whole time imitating Percy and Annabeth behind their backs as they told me a story from the first war were Annabeth tricked a Cyclops into thinking she was the nobody who had blinded him. I eventually told Annabeth about it at the end and she said

"don't worry I know he did" Leo looked a bit disappointed and looked like he was going to stand and protest saying she did not know that but Connor tripped him and Travis 'accidentally' spilled his coke on Leo's shirt. We all had a good laugh and headed out to the van giving Argus his smoothie as promised and left back for camp.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

We drove back this time though all the girls in the back and the guys in front of us. Annabeth pulled a black screen down like in taxi cabs so the guys couldn't hear us and began to talk.

"Okay so normally one of the girls from you cabin would explain this stuff but since you haven't been claimed yet me and piper decided we needed to tell you." She said really fast.

"You have started your period right?" piper asked

"Of course"

"Well all the girls who have started are on a special pill from the Hecate cabin" said piper.

"It's like a birth control but advanced with magic. So instead of 99% it's a hundred present safe and it stops periods" explained Annabeth.

"You take it once a month at the beginning and no problems" said piper

"We'll start you off with 24 so you're good for two years then go back to Hecate cabin and get more as soon as you're low."

"It also helps keep away the kids a lot because demigod hormones are three times as strong as a normal human sometimes they have done it by 13." Annabeth told me.

"There are other things you can get at camp too because we don't go to the mortal world often." Piper continued.

"We'll get your hair spayed while we are at the Hecate cabin too so the color won't fade" said Annabeth and opened back up the panel while I processed everything they told me it all sunk in and I was a bit happier each moment.

When we got back to camp the girls did as promised and I settled into my room for now in the Hermes cabin very content.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

As I said filler chap because it needed to be done and I took forever cause it was a bit boring no action

Rock on

R&R

Melgirl


	5. weapon of choice

First one shot woo

Okay it's short but I updated twice sorry for the wait.

Της συσκευασίας (Luna's pov)

I woke up after a night of dreams. Not nightmares but words replaying themselves all night της συσκευασίας meaning of the pack. It kept going repeating itself like trying to make sure the words were seared into my mind. They were.

I got up and put on a pair of black skinny jeans along with a camp tee and my normal boots. Leo was supposed to take me for a weapon today. I woke the Stolls and left for breakfast when I saw them move to get dressed.

It had only been 4 days since I got to camp but it already felt homier than I had ever felt in my life. These people already felt like my kin way more than my 'family' ever did. The people that I had lived with never felt like family and never looked like them, none of them were ADHD they were never short and skinny always tall and fat. I felt like an outsider each of them had flaming red hair along with brown eyes while I was the sore thumb. My mom even tried to get me to dye my hair! I of course said no. My point I always knew deep down these people were not my family.

I got a stack of pancakes throwing one in the fire thinking _I just want _one _parent. _I went to the Hermes table again feeling the tiniest bit disappointed when there was no glowing sign. I hadn't thought there was going to be an immediate response it's just it has been four days and I was almost 17! (Changed her age to 16 after I finished the mark of Athena)

I went and ate my pancakes with a few strawberries and whip cream. When I was finishing Leo came up with a frown upon his face like he would rather not have to do this.

"Come on" he said and we left the pavilion.

I eventually got him to talk and crack a smile. _Good_ I thought _he looks much better without the scowl…but he looks kinda hot anyway. _I caught myself_ what this is the one person at camp so far who has actually been rude to you…. Well other than Clarisse but she's a Ares kid._ I lost my train of thought when I realized he had asked me a question.

"What huh"

"I said how's camp so far?" he repeated

"Oh its great I think I like arts and crafts the most though" it was true she loved to paint and hadn't in years… plus she was extremely good.

"Neat" he replied as we got to the weapon room.

This was when I selected the weapon I would probably use the rest of my life. Well at least the main one. Leo held up weapon he thought might be good for me while I tried them out and for the most part gave a lot of no's.

I already knew I was no archer so that was a no go. I tried for a dagger but Leo said I was good at that because I threw them and it would not be good if I threw out of instinct then was weaponless.

"Rifle"

"No"

"Spear"

"Nope"

"Slingshot"

"Nada

"Hammer"

"Too heavy"

"Mace"

"I'd kill myself" he gave a deep laugh

"How about a simple sword"

"I'm decent at those maybe" I said

He held up a somewhat long one called meaning large. It was too large and too heavy for me to lift. Then he handed me one of imperator gold named meaning star it was lightweight and flew almost cutting off Leo's head especially with no leather grip. We kept going like that till Leo came across a necklace made of a bear claw.

"What's that?" I asked curious

"Oh I'm not sure I found it here one day when I needed some scrap metal and was looking for old armor I could melt down. I brought it to Annabeth and asked her about it our oracle Rachel Dare was kinda sitting next to her too and kinda of went into a prophecy. I think she said _it shall open to the heir_. Anyway Annabeth told me to put it back. Wanna see it?" he handed it to me.

I held it by the claw letting the string fall over the side of my hand. It was light weight _the claw_ _must be hallow_ I thought. The words from my dream last night wandered through my mind συσκευασίας. Suddenly the claw morphed changing into a black celestial bronze sword the leather grip fitting perfectly in my hand. On the hilt the words ης συσκευασίας were scrawled in as though a wolf had done it with their claw.

"This one is mine" I said firmly looking at the blade in my hand.

"I'm not arguing with that" Leo said "but I'll have to check with Annabeth its okay she seemed adamant it stay here"

So with that we set off for the Athena cabin. When we arrived and told our tale she asked for proof.

"Alright" I concentrated on it turning back and to my relief it was once again a necklace.

"It you believe it's for you then of course glad you found a nice weapon" with that I went to find the Stolls slipping my necklace on and wanting to show off my new weapon. Man that sounded like a kid wanting to show off his new toy I thought I am really getting into the whole demigod thing.

Sorry short but I updated twice

R&R you won't have to wait as long

By the way you pronounce Της συσκευασίας as tees suskeesias

Rock on Melgirl


	6. Pink Cabin

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO

THE PINK CABIN

It was a bight Friday afternoon at camp half-blood where four friends gathered in bunker nine. (Leo telling the Stolls repeatedly to not touch anything). It was only Luna's second Friday at camp but already she had good friends and a pranksters mind.

She was thinking about capture the flag tonight wanting to spice things up. It had been pretty boring just sitting on border patrol the week before. A thought fluttered into her mind for a great prank and she sat bolt upright and began to calculate it all out on a piece of paper.

The other campers kept saying how tonight would go on forever. Apparently the Ares and Athena cabin games went on for at least an hour each time the record being about roughly 4 hours long. Recently though they two head counselors had gotten into a big fight and both were determined to win. That certain group in bunker nine is on the Athena cabin's side of course wanting to help Annabeth. Luna went over it in her mind the amount of paint worrying her a bit as she kept trying to keep her other 3 friends from seeing as she drew it all. They had immediately gotten up to see what see was doing with her sudden movements that broke the afternoon's silence.

"What are you drawing?" said Travis trying to get a peek

"Tell you when I'm done now go away" the female in the room said trying to fight off her friends while she did the math.

"We just wanna peek" whined the younger Stoll

"Yeah just show us" agreed Leo

"No" she had given her final answer "and if you keep asking I won't ever tell you"

With that the boys left her alone while she calculated the amount of paint and the size of the cabin. When Luna was sure it would work she spread her plans out on the table to show the boys.

"This is….." Travis trailed "…pure genius but are you sure it will work?"

"If the amount of paint is right and the density then it's almost foolproof so you two might be able to do it with us"

"Hey" the Stolls protested at once "we're not fools"

"And from the amount of time she spends in the arts and crafts room" Leo continued unfazed "then I would say she has a 98% chance of getting the amount right because I've already checked and her math is flawless" he finished

With that the friends went to the arts and craft room to check finding that she had been correct and went to put the plan in to motion.

The beginning of capture the flag at 8:00

_Everything set we're all in position._ Luna thought but could doubt herself a bit the last prank she had planned on her own was years ago way before she was pranking with the Stolls, heck way before she even knew she was a demigod! _Still don't know who my dad is though_. She thought bitterly. She had recently found out her mother was Natalie demo. A North Carolina girl who loved to hunt and had died in childbirth; she knew there was some reason the voice kept telling her to change her name to Luna Demo instead of that stupid name from her 'parents' Jasmine Roberts.

The game was about to begin and Luna was at the same position she was last week, but this time she had something to look forward to. As soon as the conch blew and she was sure the cost was clear she was outta there!

"_Uuhhhhhhhh_" the conch blew. She checked her surrounding and shot out of the forest like a bullet.

She met up with the Stolls and Leo at the end of the woods and together they set off for the arts and crafts room. Leo grabbed the paint Luna grabbed the poster paper and the glitter and the Stolls got the spry bottles and the silly string this was goanna be great!

They went to the cabin they had in mind for their little joke and got to work. Each person was sweating at the thought of getting caught. The campers could be back any minute now. Sure it was supposed to be a long game but so far in her life the gods liked to mess with what was supposed to be.

They worked quickening there pace just to have to go back and fix something that wasn't right. With Leo's help Luna hung their poster on the front of the cabin then giving it the finishing touch of their signatures and glitter. Really the signatures didn't matter who _else _would paint _this_ cabin pink with glitter. If you don't know let me tell you no one in their right mind for fear of being mauled. But it seemed as though the Stolls had no fear and Luna was a carefree spirit though Leo was a bit worried him not being a fast runner or a good hider.

They left their masterpiece behind to hide. (After taking a picture and posting it to Facebook first though). They went up to the attic with the tinted windows and watched having a perfect view of the Ares cabin their pride and joy. None of them even had it cross their mind that an angry war god could come down any time a kill them with a wave of a hand.

Soon enough the Ares cabin came back having herd of what had happened from the Aphrodite cabin who kept alerts on Facebook. The plan was going perfectly the watched as the Ares cabin scoured the premises for the four friends in the attic. Not two minutes later did the Athena cabin come from the woods victorious! It had all fell into place the Ares cabin had all left in a rush to catch the pranksters' ,leaving behind the rest of their weak team who had lost miserably under the Athena cabins strength.

They would have bragging rights for ages! They had paid a big contribution to the game or it could have taken all night! After countless searches the Ares cabin gave up knowing they would have to come out sooner or later retiring to their newly painted cabin.

Meanwhile the four friends were laughing their asses off in the attic. They received texted all night like _you got guts_ or _wow you're a dead man walking but thanks for the help in the game!_ and even _tell us where you are punks _from our dearest Clarisse. They eventually fell asleep together in the warm attic not fearing what was to come the next day.

The morning after was a blur they found their mailboxes full of texts with congratulations and threats and left for breakfast still wherein their armor. They got there without running onto trouble. When they got there thought they ate a lot because while the Ares cabin wasn't stupid enough to hurt them during a meal that didn't mean after wasn't open and this could very well be the last food they ever ate.

As they sort of expected though Chiron called them to him after the meal giving them a punishment of 2 weeks stable cleaning. He also said that even though what we did d was rude and blah blah blah the Ares kids were not to hurt us and gave us a little button each to keep for the time being to call him if any of them attempted murder.

The four friends left feeling relived especially because from the looks they got from the Ares cabin during the meal they would need those buttons. And indeed they did in fact in the next week alone they used them about 34 times each. All except for Luna who only needed it 29 times and actually got asked to the Christmas dance by none other than the co-counselor Jake Alberny.

She was surprised at first but said yes not thinking anyone else would. Especially the guy she wanted to. And Jake actually saved her from the other two times that his siblings were planning revenge on her talking them out of at least hurting Luna. In the end Travis got a broken arm, Connor a sprained ankle, and Leo a black eye all with scrapes and bruises everywhere else while the worst thing Luna got was a bruise to the jaw.

Kay short but I updated twice all at once. Sorry I was on punishment with no computer….again.

R&R

Rock on Melgirl

p.s. I put up two new stories one funnish harry potter and a Katie/Travis both one shots.


	7. party 1

Disclaimer: I do not own hoO or PJO.

First of the one shots yay this I'll go on till I get to where she is claimed then on with a sort of quest no prophecy yet but when I make that I will be sure to give you a sneak.

Okay so while I was writing this it turned out to be a lot longer than I thought it would be so I split it in two this is part one part two will come either right after this or in a day or two depending on my mood as to when I post this. (p.s. Reviews brighten my mood)

The Aphrodite Cabin's Christmas (no one's pov for now)

Jacob Alberny the second in command of the Ares cabin. Leo really hated the guy. 1 he was an arrogant prick who thought the world revolved around him. 2 he had to be the dumbest of the Ares campers. 3 he tossed Leo around like a rag doll. Leo could have gone on with the list forever but the really big reason was he had asked Luna to the Christmas party right before Leo was going to. And at the moment he didn't like Lu too much either. Because she had said yes.

Leo didn't want to take it out on her but his body had other ideas whenever he saw her he looked away and refused to say more than three words to her. She didn't know why in hades Leo was acting like this; she had thought they were getting along better they had even teamed up with the Stolls to do some pranks (I'll have one about a pink Ares cabin in the one shots). Now though he would even look at her let alone plan a prank with her she had tried to ask but he left too quickly how in the hades was she supposed to get to know him like that!

Soon she stopped trying and decided to start looking forward to the Christmas party instead. She had even gotten a date! Now that was really good considering she showed up less than a month ago looking like something off the street. To Annabeth's word the pills worked and she had no monthly guest. And the reading glassed had arrived from the Apollo Cabin's eye specialist.

Unlike a lot of other campers though she had not gone to the Aphrodite cabin for anything. She hadn't gotten a haircut from Emily there because she got the dye in which the Hecate cabin had enchanted to not fade in time. She hadn't gotten any makeup because the only thing she ever wore was mascara and had found a good brand for half off at the mall. Then she didn't get any pedicures like some of the other girls did because she knew they would mess up in a day or two anyway. So when she decided to go there the night before the party for a manicure and a dress well she was a bit shocked.

Too muck pink was her immediate thought. Everything the walls the carpet the bedspread even the fuzzy toilet seats were pink. Piper welcomed her in with open arms saying she could get a freebie this time for which she was grateful. And the cabin mates set to work even when Luna had said she didn't want the full package they ignored her. All of them where swimming around her like bees one's scrubbing here the other is cleaning her nails. At one point piper calmed them down with her charm speak.

"Guys settle down we need to do this an and orderly way" they all calmed down "Luna I have to talk to you real quick so could you follow me"

She led Luna to her private head counselor room.

"I forgot to tell you about some things my cabin mates have created that helps the girls out a lot like the be gone hair shaver and our nail polishes and such." she explained " I have to tell this to a lot of girls and it never gets any less awkward but the be gone hair shaver is meant to work every wear" Luna instantly knew she meant it could be used on her private area and was a bit fidgety. "they are painless and the hair stays gone for over half a year but the are expensive to make and difficult to use so not everyone uses them if they do they most likely have someone from our cabin actually shave it off because it can be tricky the girls who have a good steady hand can sometimes come go to our bathroom and do it then return it but we would prefer you let us do it first on you if you want to have it done" she explained it a bit fast but Luna still understood.

She thought it over for a moment she had never been embarrassed about her body before. Hell she had changed in public for two years and the first one is free plus it would be nice to not feel like a wooly mammoth down there for a while.

"Sure why not?"

"Really?" she looked surprised

"Yeah"

"Well I will tell the girls to get ready"

"Alright"

She led me back downstairs to the girls' room and Emily ushered Luna into the bathroom.

"Go ahead and get undressed you can leave your bra on if you want but we have to presoak you so it will get wet." with that she left closing the door behind her.

Luna undressed taking her bra off too not wanting it to get wet though it was nothing special just a black cotton bra ... so a lot like all her other bras. She sat on the edge of a large tub Emily had started to fill earlier and left her clothes in a pile by the sink.

Soon Emily, piper, and another girl that Luna didn't know came in.

"Luna this is my half-sister jasmine" said Piper. Jasmine looked very good with a nice skin tone baby blue eyes and reddish blond hair.

They told her to get in the tub and when she was in began to fill it with all different types of stuff. They let her soak like that for ten minutes talking to Luna before coming over and starting to work. Jasmine began to scrub something into her arms while Emily did the same to her legs and piper rubbed the dead skin off Luna's feet. Soon when they had scrubbed and moisturized and found her ligaments acceptable they took Luna out of the tub and to a shower right next to it.

Emily left the room to get the razor and the other two rinsed her off. In no time Emily had come back with a box that looked like a shoebox but when she opened the box it held a clear tube of plastic with a handle at the end and a switch. There was three of these tubes in there with some gloves and containers of cream. The girls all put on gloves and turned on the switches witch made the tubes glow like flashlights.

"Sit down on the bench" piper commanded and Luna did as told. Emily came and brought the light to hover an inch above her skin and she watched as all the hairs fell away piper did the other leg while jasmine did her privates and but cheeks. They soon finished and did my sideburns and above my lip to prevent peach fuzz. When they were done Luna was hairless in all the right places not even stubble just soft pink skin. They then rinsed Luna off again then handed her a towel to dry off and left telling her to wear the robe hanging on the doorway out.

She dried off quickly and put the robe on and walked out. This time Emily said she would be finishing her up because the other girls had other people to do it being the night before Christmas and the party.

She took Luna to the back where they had the outfits all the girls had designed and made and they were quite impressive. Racks of dresses and suits lined the walls each with a price tag all beautifully designed. Tons of girls were all around them trying to find their own dress. Then there were drawers of ties, slacks, dress shirts, heels, tights, and gods only know what else.

Apparently Luna found out very soon because in little to no time had Emily picked out three sets of lingerie with matching lace bras in red ,black, and dark purple telling Luna they came with the makeover thing and putting the undergarments in to a shopping bag.

She shut the drawer and began to rummage through the racks of dresses occasionally picking one out and laying it down on the floor next to her. She got about five dresses and shoved the one on the top of the pile into Luna's hands telling her to try it on behind one of the curtained areas of the large closet.

Luna's pov

I went behind the curtain and put the dress on. When I walked out I got a thumbs down from Emily and I got that for all of the dresses she had picked. She gave me an all-white sundress then that was strapless and went to my ankles and suited me well so she gave me a thumb up and I got that one. I also picked out a pair of red flats.

Piper's sister then brought me back my clothes and gave me a bag to hold with my stuff in it. We then walked out and Emily did my nails a bright red and shooed me off telling me to come a half hour before the party to get my hair done.

I now knew not to go to the Aphrodite cabin a lot because I was in there for two hours being treated like a human Barbie doll. And I hated that. So I decided next time if I had to I would go for a dress only and when I needed to do the razor.

I did go back to the Hermes cabin feeling refreshed and ready for Christmas.

When I woke up the next morning I was shocked to say the least to find two Stolls hovering above me in pajamas.

"Merry Christmas" they shouted in unison.

They were both pretty lucky I realized it was them before I swung my dagger.

"Get up said Travis"

"No" I groaned "how about you let me sleep in for a present"

"Definitely not we got you something too good for you to trade away" said Connor dragging me into a sitting position with my hand.

"Come on we're going to the big house to meet up with everyone else" said Travis.

"Fine I'm getting up just let me change" I replied to make them happy

"are you kidding me no you get a coat and tennis shoes like everyone else Christmas is meant for pjs" Connor said.

With that I got my coat and tennis shoes (I had suddenly lost my combat boots last week and couldn't find them anywhere) and the Stolls dragged me out of the Hermes cabin into the snow. Wait _snow. _It wasn't supposed to snow at camp with the whole weather thing around it.

"Chiron lets the snow in on Christmas" they both explained at once. I went along with it as we went extremely cold in my purple penguin pajama pants and black tank top. They led me to the big house where I was very glad to see all our friends in pjs too.

I was extremely glad I mean how embarrassing if it had been just me and the Stolls like that. People already are starting to call Travis Connor and _me_ the Stolls. I even heard some crazy story about how I must be their long lost sister or something. I didn't blame them me and the Stolls were practically glued together at the hip. The only time I ever spent away from them was free times and a few meals. S

See on Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday free times I worked to pay back Chiron the money I used to get my clothes and such. Then on other days I would 'disappear' into the forest to hunt. No one else but the Stolls and I knew. That's actually why I skip some meals I like a good roasted squirrel sometimes over the barbecue at camp it just tasted so much _fresher_ after eating wild food for so long. I actually got lucky and hit a dear with my dagger a few days after I came to camp and I left the meat to dry on apparently what the old 'cursed' battle ground was called Zeus's fist. It seemed fine to me I still had a ton of dear jerky and the taste was no different.

When we entered the den we were ambushed with a bunch of 'marry Christmases' (from the girls) and 'finally there here can we open them now Annabeth?'(From the boys). Everyone gathered around the tree as Annabeth and piper passed out the presents.

I noticed two unfamiliar people in purple holding hands Leo saw me looking at them and guided me over to them.

"Luna this is Hazel Lévesque and Frank Zhang." so now he talks to me.

"Hi nice to meet you I've heard wonderful things about you."

"Thank you" hazel replied she seemed like a nice girl certainly not like a hades child.

"So where have you guys been searching?" Leo asked. Apparently hazel and frank are kind of working in the mortal world for new half-bloods and everywhere not just America.

"Actually we've been to germ…" she was cut off by Travis calling me over

"Nice to meet you" I said "but I got to go" and walked over to Travis.

"Start opening your pile" Connor practically commanded.

I was shocked to see five presents lying there I was expecting one at most. I had only been there less than a month. I bent down to look at the tags. The big bag was from Connor Travis and Leo; I wasn't shocked to see the Stolls but Leo was a bit of a surprise. Then there was a small box from Thalia and Nico (her boyfriend), there was a bag from Katie, a small bag from piper and Jason, and a box from Annabeth and Percy.

Not wanting to open the Stolls till the end I opened piper and Jason's first. Inside was a new thing of mascara and some black nail polish. That was totally Piper's doing but I still went and thanked them both giving them a hug. Then I found a three days grace album in the one from thals and Nico. That was thoughtful she must have remembered me complementing her music on truth or dare night in her cabin. I thanked them too and went on to Katie's gift. Katie had given me some cash to help pay back Chiron! Sweet I would only need to do about three more free times to pay him back and catch a few more squirrels for the dryads (they paid me a bit to do that because the pesky things always make homes in them and crawl all over them). I gave Katie a bear hug and thanked her. I went to get Annabeth's present and tore off the paper I was going to open the box too when I was attacked with a barricade of hugs.

Apparently they had all decided to open the presents I got for them at the same time. A lot of it was homemade stuff I had happened to make while at camp and thought of that person after I had done it. For Annabeth I had gotten a ball of grey yarn I knew she liked to weave, then Percy got a new shell I had found on the beach he had a collection and I knew he was missing this type, piper got a knew painting I had done of her and Jason on the beach (the Stolls had helped me with that one by spying and taking a picture of them for a model), Thalia had gotten a new pair of black head phones (bought from the Hephaestus cabin)as did Nico, then Jason had gotten natural polish for imperial gold so he could clean his sword better 9made from daisy roots got the recipe off '_cleaning weapons for beginners_' that I had borrowed from Annabeth), and Katie had gotten new gardening gloves. Finally I had made some chocolate chip cookie's at night when I sneaked into the kitchen and gave the Stolls and Leo each a large bag of them.

"Hugging too tight" I got out as the Stolls and the fire boy where squeezing me to death.

I heard some sorrys as they let go of me.

"Gosh I thought you guys were trying to hug me to death"

"Sorry" mumbled Connor "but have you opened our gift yet?"

"No I was attacked while trying to open Annabeth and Percy's gift" I then continued to open the box. My mouth flew open I had a feeling Percy helped Annabeth get this one. It was a celestial bronze dagger specifically made for throwing because it had nothing sticking out at the sides to stop its motion and it came with a leather thigh sheath. I immediately wished I had my skinny jeans so I could strap it on without looking like a total goofball.

Percy must have mentioned to Annabeth how good I was at knife throwing because he was in my archery class where we also did knife throwing. The instructor had even said he would have to get a new bunk ready in the Apollo cabin my aim was so good. Then he tried me on a bow and that thought shattered because I couldn't aim that bow to save my life; that poor pegisi would probably never let me get within fifteen feet of it ever again.

I gave Annabeth and Percy big hugs and thanked them. I then moved on to the last present while the Stolls and Leo watched me. When I opened the present I found…

….my boots.

The other half is in the next chapter


	8. party 2

I split it in two so if you wanted to stop halfway you could come and read this half later

Why the hades my boots where in there I had no idea but I knew if they didn't give me a good reason as to why my boots had been gone for a week so they could wrap them up for no reason I was going to kill them slowly and painfully for taking my combat boots.

"Explain?" I asked

"Look in the stitching" Leo said and when I did I was a bit more confused. I found three brand new daggers like the one Annabeth and Percy had gotten me in between the leather on the outside and the cheetah fur on the inside.

"May I ask why you wrapped knives in my boots instead of just wrapping them in a box like a sane person would?" I was getting a bit mad

"Lu look in the bottom of the bag." Travis said. I did and found a par of leather gloves without half the knuckle on them. They were pretty cool but I still didn't get it.

"Put them on" Leo offered. I did. "Now put on your boots and leave the knives in" again I did as told the leather fitting comfortably back on my feet "now say 'anihti' and don't bend your fingers"

"'anihti' wait doesn't that mean open?" I asked concentrating not to bend my fingers.

"Yes but it also means to turn on" Connor said

"Okay" was my reply

"Now lift your left leg and make sure no one is in front of your foot" I looked and there was a clear path.

"okay now" Leo guided "press down only your middle finger on your left hand" I did as told and the middle knife on my right boot shot out of the bottom and impaled itself in the wall.

I put down my foot immediately and made sure not to turn in any of my fingers.

"Leo what the heck?"

"Relax" he chided "just say 'clisto' and they'll turn off"

"'clisto'" I said quickly

"Calm down it's supposed to do that I cut holes in the bottom of your boots so the knives could shoot out easily. I saw you doing a bunch of flips and stuff about a week ago and it gave me the idea so you could shoot a knife while in the middle of a flip. The Stolls took the boots I made a design cut the holes made the knives and got the boots and gloves enchanted together." He explained looking at me for any sighs of anger to show he should start running "as I said there enchanted so to turn them on you have to say open in Greek then off is close in Greek and they reappear after a little while like Percy's sword." He finished.

I took that in and a grin broke out on my face.

"These things are awesome" I said and Leo grinned "oh my gods thanks Leo it must have taken you forever to get the design to work." I gave him a giant bear hug and this time it was him choking out 'too hard'

When I finished the Stolls said "hey what about us" with their arms spread out like 'hey'.

I went over to them and gave them a hug too laughing "I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you for stealing my boots."

We all went outside and had a snowball fight which ended badly when the Stolls Leo and I tied to ambush the other team while the rest of our team held down the fort. I ended up with my face in the snow of the other team's what used to be fort.

The hours flew by and in no time did I have to go get dressed to go to hell… I mean the Aphrodite cabin to get my hair done for the party. I was dreading the moment when I walked in knowing in no time I would have to take off my boots again. It wasn't fair I just got them back. Just as I predicted an unknown brother of piper's came up to me asked my name and pushed me into a chair and began to curl.

In what felt like hours he was finally done and I looked into the mirror thinking that probably wasn't worth it. It was simply curled making my hair seem shorter than it was and the hair nearest to the front was pinned to the back of my head.

I looked at my wrist then realizing I did not own a watch looked to the clock on the overly pink wall and my mouth flew open. ONLY FIFTEEN MINUTES how the hades had it been just fifteen freaking minutes. I walked back to the Hermes cabin and climbed the stairs to the head counselor room.

Not bothering to lock the door I stripped down not worrying about the Stolls since we changed in the same room and time every morning and each night. I went to get the bag from my drawer in just my underwear on my body I heard the door crack. I didn't bother turning around knowing it was one of the Stolls since no one else had come up here in the month I had shared the room with them. The head counsels had said there was top secret information (meaning their prank plans) in there and no one else was allowed in.

"Wow sorry Lu" Leo said covering his eyes it would have been better had I not seen him peek when I whipped around.

"get out" I said covering myself with the sheet for my bed that I had but never used

Leo backed out of the room closing the door behind him. I dropped the sheet from my body and walked over to the door turning the lock.

"Leo what do you want?" I said through the door

"sorry but a the twins sent me to see if your ready…and obviously you're not so I'll just wait out here while you get ready" he said quickly.

I began getting ready again deciding against my new under garments and put on my dress and flats and walked out.

(Leo's pov)

Wow I can't believe I'm such a boofoo (clown in Greek) I came to check if she was ready and walked right into her room stupid. I did have to admit though I had got a nice view for those few seconds that I was stunned. In no time Luna came out looking very pretty in her sundress but not like her.

I still gave her a good complement though

"You look nice"

"Bet not as nice as I did a minute ago though aye?" she spat venomously "don't you know how to knock?" she asked me. I was a bit awed I had never seen her like this "you know what just forget that ever happened and we can got back to you not wanting to talk to me" she started climbing down the ladder to the attic and I quickly followed. She made her way through the labyrinth that was the Hermes cabin lower level effortlessly as I tried to catch up tripping as I did.

"What do you mean me not wanting to talk to you?" I asked- even though I had been avoiding her since Jake asked her out- as we walked into the cool night.

"I mean the first few days we were getting along great we even painted the Ares cabin pink together but suddenly you wouldn't say more than two words to me" she pushed out.

"I'm sorry just have a lot on my mind lately I've been working a lot too all the teck I have to make for camp… not to mention those boots of yours I fixed up" I added on.

"You didn't have to fix my boots up if I had thought it was a kind gesture not something the Stolls had you do for me." She jogged ahead to the beach where the party was and there was no snow because it was a nice 70 degrees.

I tried to catch up but she found Jake before I got to her; I couldn't talk to her now Alberny would kill me first so I stalled off to a back table with a drink.

1 and a half hour later

Gods doesn't the dj ever stop for a break and when he did they both went to get punch together. Isn't the guy supposed to offer so she can stand and talk to her friends for three minutes but in my case let me at least apologize? No they went everywhere together all night. I was just about to call it quits when Jake's friends came over and took him somewhere else to talk or do something. Yes Luna was alone I could talk to her now! My moment was short lived though because just as I was halfway to Luna Jake reappeared and they walked off.

Well that was my last chance I'll just have to tell her sorry tomorrow I guess. I left the party telling Jason I wasn't feeling well when he tried to stop me. I walked off sulking to my cabin; I didn't want her to go to bed thinking I hated her or something, I don't know why though if it where anyone else I knew I wouldn't care but with Luna it really got to me.

I started heading to the Hephaestus cabin to hit the sack when I see two figures in the distance. I jogged ahead and they became clearer just barley letting me see it was Luna and Jake. I slowed down and kept walking maybe I could talk to her after Jake dropped her off. With that thought I watched them walk to the cabins through the snow.

All was going well until just before they walked into the cabin area Jake grabbed a fistful of her hair shoving his hand over her mouth and dragged her away as she tried to kick her way out. She struggled but was unarmed and Jake had a firm grip and pulled her into the woods. For a moment I stood there shocked then realized just what he was planning and set out on a run to get to them. He was going to rape her.

I heard a muffled scream and quickened my pace. I saw them in a nearby clearing and it all came crashing down on me like a tidal wave. How was I supposed to take on Jake Alberny? That guy was twice my size! But I knew if I went back for help I wouldn't make it in time. He would have gotten her when I could have done something. So I kept going till I was just behind him but still protected by a pine. I thought of the possible ways I could take this. I risked a peek around my hiding place and Lu saw me I watched as she relaxed a bit but still struggled.

"Sit still bitch" he spat

I decided I didn't have many options and chose the rashest one to do as soon as I heard an rrrriiiiiiiiiip. I jumped him from behind. I know you're thinking Leo how dumb can you get, but there was just a sudden impulse as soon as I heard that noise. He struggled under me and Luna ripped the tape from her mouth and came to help me.

We just managed to pin him since neither of us were strong at all and he cussed all along while I looked for something to possibly knock him out while we got Chiron to tell him. I spotted a largish rock nearby hopefully I could reach it quickly and knock him out. I tried to think of another possibility neither of us had weapons on us it looked. I do understand we thought it would just be a night to party not having to pin one of the largest Ares members. Just as I was thinking of another safer way to do this he went limp under my weight.

I looked over and saw that Luna had in fact had a weapon- the knife Annabeth and Percy had given her- sheathed on her thigh under concealment of her dress. She had used the hilt to knock him out; I had to give it to her she had a knack for knocking people out.

"Here" I told her handing her my jacket

"Not like this is more than you've seen" she mumbled under her breath wrapping the jacket around herself but I still herd it.

"Listen I'm really sorry about earlier I hadn't meant to intrude and I'm sorry about avoiding you I've just had a lot of work to do with Christmas about and stuff and I had to catch up on a lot of missed training I did when I was working on the Argo two" I lied I hadn't been busy just avoiding her because of Jake asking her out.

"It's alright" oh my gods she bought it "I'm sorry I guess I kind of got used to it real easy with you being all funny and misjudged you" now I just felt guilty "Friends?" she asked.

"Yeah" I answered trying not to sound guilty. She hugged me and after my brief moment of shock I hugged her back.

I walked her back to the Hermes cabin safe with the Stolls and went to tell Chiron what had happened so he could collect and punish Jake.

I went to bed almost shaking off the guilt and had nightmares of watching a certain raven I know get abused and not having any power to stop it.

Okay so the 'one shots' are going to turn into a story so forget the 'one shot' part.

Any way this is so long I decided to split it in half hope you like!

R&R

Rock on Melgirl


	9. dad's gift

Disclaimer I am not Rick and therefore do not own the pjo world or any characters (except Luna)

Dad's gift

It was a warm day at camp for late December and I decided it would be a good idea to spend free time hunting. As I walked through the woods I thought about my life at camp over from the past week. It had only been a few days since the party and Jake had defiantly gotten his punishment.

Not only had Chiron punished him but when the Stolls found out. Man I was sure glad not to be in his shoes! And they had learned what had happened only when I told them during archery the next morning having not heard why Leo had told them the night before to keep me safe. So they had stormed out of class to the arena where the Ares cabin was training. I had to give it to them they had fought hard kept off the Ares cabin long enough to give Jake a broken nose. Then though I had to help out along with Leo who kicked Jake where the-sun-don't-shine in the middle of the fight. Eventually Chiron stopped us but I still got to slap Jake.

And the best part was Jake wasn't allowed to tell anyone so I wouldn't have anyone pitying over me. That's why I only told Leo, Travis, and Connor I didn't need any pity. I had gotten enough of that for a life time from all those people who tried to give me things when I was on my own.

I walked through the woods with only one squirrel so far and decided to stop thinking it was distracting me. The woods here were thick with tree and bushes; barley any sunlight was let through the canopy of trees.

I heard a rustle behind me and whipped around silently pulling a blade from my boot and pinning a rabbit by the ears to a nearby tree. I never really liked to turn on my boots preferring to just pull the knife out but the modifications came in handy when I missed or was practicing so I didn't have to get them. Then I also never aimed for the heart severed too much meat so I got tails on squirrels and ears on rabbits. And then killed it quickly as soon as I got to it.

I was skinning the rabbit leaning against the tree I had used to catch it when there was a whimper in front of me and out from the shadows came three oddly matched Dogs each with a bow around its neck. The middle one also had a note attached to it.

I looked at them carefully. Each was starved and dirty their bows caked with mud and the note was chewed on as though he had tried to chew it off. I immediately knew what kind of dogs they were even though I didn't know how I knew.

The one with the note and also the smallest was a Benese mountain dog. Its bow had a matching collar (as did the other two) with the Greek key both in light blue. He was a boy too.

Then the one to its left was a light brown Irish terrier. Its bow and collar were bright green. It had on bright green collar and bow and was taller than the first but shorter than the last.

Finally the last was a greyhound. She was actually grey and had on a red bow and collar. Unlike the others she was a girl.

They were all very adorable apart from the mud and starvation. I immediately got out the bag of jerky I kept in my pocket as a snack. It wasn't much but as soon as I held out a piece the terrier had gobbled it down. The others hesitated but as soon as they saw it was safe came and soon as I was out.

I decided to take them back and clean them up. Maybe Chiron would let me keep them! I was wondering how to get them back but when I started walking they followed me. So I just trotted back and they were at my heels.

First thing first ask Chiron. With that I went to the big house. I walked up and began to talk ignoring Mr.D who looked at me angrily because he was obviously about to win the game of pinicole they were playing.

"Chiron can I keep them?" I asked

"Keep what?" He asked not even looking at the dogs yet

"Them" I said gesturing to the dogs

"Oh my gods where did you find them?" he asked shocked

"I was out in the woods and found them" I told him rubbing the short one.

"How long have you had them?"

"About two minutes"

"Does anyone know" I could tell he was pretty shocked. I mean it's not natural to find three stray dogs with bows on them in middle of the woods.

"No, unless the people who saw us walking over count"

"Well what's on the one your pettings neck?" he asked

The note! I completely forgot! That could explain this.

"I almost forgot that's a note let me read it" I told him "_Dear Luna," _so it was meant for me "_I hope you like them love Dad"_ My godly parent sent them for me. But why? Why would they send me a gift but not claim me? I was suddenly very angry. What the hades was this was he trying to be a good father because if he wanted to do that he would claim me! I momentarily forgot Chiron was there till he spoke.

"This is good it means they want to be a good parent and want come closer to you so it won't be weird when they claim you; it has happened to many half-bloods. Just not recently because of the deal Mr. Jackson made with the gods. And in any case I believe this is a very different type god."

So they didn't want it to be weird! I don't care if I'm a strange god's kid I just want to be claimed. Or maybe they just don't want me and want to be nice. I mean who would I'm a pathetic nobody half-blood who got lucky someone on patrol found me so I didn't die. Real demigods were supposed to save themselves not rely on others to save them.

My blood was boiling _how could he_! He should be claiming me if he really wanted to be a good father. I mean he was a god how hard was it to snap you fingers and have something glow above my head! I don't even care if he is a minor god now I just want to know where I stand! I had seen a total of 7 kids who have showed up so far and already been claimed. Not to mention the kids who have probably been claimed at the other camp witch they were working on bringing practically next to camp half blood.

That defiantly didn't mean I wasn't going to try keeping them though. I had been wanting a dog my whole life. Sadly though (not surprising) my stuck up family would never in a million years let me get one. They loved cats unlike me who hated them. Really it was no surprise we weren't related.

"Well since this is a step toward being claimed then I will certainly allow you to keep the dogs. But only because it was from your godly parent." My face lit up.

"Really?" I asked disbelieving.

"Yes but you should clean them before bringing them to our lunch" he said going back to his game where Mr.D finally gave the winning deal.

I ran straight to the lake ignoring the stares I got. Again the dogs followed okay but I had to run after the terrier once who tried to bite a younger camper. I did eventually get to the lake though. When I arrived I was greeted with many stares from other campers as I got them in the water. I figured I would just get off the dirt then take them to the showers later for a good cleaning because both I and they were extremely hungry and needed to start heading for the pavilion. I threw out the bows revealing a collar and dog tag underneath.

We jogged to the pavilion earning more stares that I had gotten used to by now. I was always the different camper the one who hung out with the saviors of the world because I had gotten lucky. The one who disappeared in the woods. The one who skipped meals. The one who nobody claimed at 15. I was tired of being the odd ball. Now I was the one with stray dogs too. But I wouldn't give up any of those they made me. Well all except the one who nobody claimed at 15 I felt like that one was keeping me from being me. If that even made any sense.

I got a large plate of food giving my offering not even bothering anymore to pray asking to be claimed. I sat at the Hermes table and immediately got the question I had expected.

"Lu, what up with the dogs?" Connor asked

So I explained the woods and dad giving me them as I fed the dogs.

"And Chiron is allowing this?"

"Yep shocked me too" I admitted.

The next week was one of the hardest of my life. The dogs followed me everywhere and ruined everything.

When I took them to the showers the greyhounds spilled a bottle of jasmine shampoo all over herself (she was a klutz) and ended up smelling like flowers and sweat the rest of the week earning her the name Jasmine (which magically appeared on the dog tag). I called her Jazz though. Then she was always running away and with those legs **no one** could catch her.

Then the terrier loved taking things especially flip flops. He would stow them away to chew on in a hole he had dug behind our cabin. Then he learned to open the minifridge we got downstairs (I sure as hades don't know how though) and everything not in a plastic container was gone. Especially the sodas he would make a hole with his teeth and lick out the pop. And his favorite people (other than me) were the Stoll brothers who liked to take him for 'walks' witch meant letting him watch their pranks unfold. After he would always start snorting like he was laughing and have this look that reminded me of a smirk and oh yes the mischievous glint in his eye. His name was destined to be Stoll witch the brothers were delighted to find out.

Finally the mountain dog who was a real pain too. He couldn't eat squirrel meat because it always made him sick and refused to eat strawberries. This led to emptying my dear jerky and blackberry supply that I could sell to campers who liked it but didn't want to get it themselves. Then when someone did anything that even looked like it could possibly hut Stoll or Jazz he jumped into action attempting to bite them. He liked to lead too walking in front of me always knowing just where to go. So I named him Achilles (Ach for short)after the Greek hero he was a great leader but had a week spot for his friends.

Okay you probly hate me but I have been really buisy and my computer keeps braking down and then I am having to go on this trip last week with no internet its' just that hectic holiday time

R&R

Rock on Melgirl


	10. Attacked

AN- another update and if anyone actually likes my stories I have two other one shots and am posting another one. Two harry potter humors and a Traitie (Travis and Katie from pjo). And look out for an upcoming **Legend of Korra** story that I am **planning** on writing. I Might just _**start it tonight**_. It will be called _Trips to Kioshi_ and it takes place when they are in the South Pole and while korra and Mako are having there little scene outside Bolin is meeting one of Korra's old friends an OC of mine. If you want to know more look on my profile.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**Attacked**

My Dogs and I walked past the other tables toward the Hermes table getting the usual glares as we passed the Ares cabin. It was starting to get hot at camp and I was starting to swim during all my free hours rather than hunt. In fact I had taken a likening to sneaking out at night to hunt when it was cooler.

I was running dangerously low on meat though and had to spend free time on a hunt today. My dogs would starve without an afternoon snack. So I finished lunch and left for the forest.

It was a good day in 45 minutes I had a rabbit and a bag full of various fruits. As I worked my way through the undergrowth I thought about my life at camp.

I had been at camp about three and a half months now and life was sweet especially compared to life on the road. And _**anything**_ was better than living with those people I grew up with. Life at camp was great. I mean in a three month time span I already had a large group of friends most of who had been a part of saving the world some more than once. It was sweet.

Little did I know what was coming for me.

I had gotten another small squirrel and decided that I deserved a break. We ran to the stream and I stripped off my shirt and pants. I had begun to wear my swimsuits under my clothing instead of underwear. It was just silly to go change into a swimsuit every day.

I sat in the shallow water enjoying the relief from the heat. The water only just came over my legs so I couldn't swim but I still rolled around a bit as to get all wet.

I was lying in the water when I heard it. Popping up I grabbed the bear claw from around my neck and it turned into my sword tees suskeesias or of the pack. The black metal glinted in the sun as I took in the beast before me. It was a good eight foot bear like a regular grizzly bear. Well except for its freakish glowing eyes and abnormal size.

It lowered on to fours where it still managed to tower me. I went to back off and see if I could get a little distance between me and it but the moment I moved it slashed at my leg. Blood poured out but I kept my footing knowing if I fell it would be my end.

I went to see if I could get a clean swipe and decapitate him halfway at least. When I went to strike though something stopped me. It began to speak.

"_Revenge, The lord wants revenge. Spoil of sky god blood turned to animal"_

_You have room to talk_ I thought. The bear stuck again this time biting the arm not holding my weapon. I let out a scream. His teeth had sunk in deep but it gave me time for a nice hit on his foot. Practically cutting it off. He backed away as my world started to blur from blood loss. I backed a few steps father into the water. The bear followed.

"_Revenge_" it repeated "_revenge_"

The dogs (who had run off chasing a butterfly before the attack) ran into the clearing and upon seeing the great animal jumped into action. Ach lunched for it's through clinging there as he shook his large head. The other two repeatedly bit at its legs and body.

This gave me time to lunge forward and under it. The bear didn't even notice I had left his sight till I plunged the sword into its chest from below hitting heart. The animal went limp and as I scrambled to get out my good leg got crushed. I let out a cry of pain before I blacked out. My last thoughts being _In less than four months I have passed out twice._

**Leo's pov**

Three fast dogs ran up to me from the forest as I picked a strawberry. It was Saturday and no one had seen Luna since lunch. I had skipped dinner looking for her, but he Stolls had told me it was a waist. Apparently they and Chiron were the only ones to know where she disappeared to everyday.

Ach jumped on me smearing mud on me from his paws than ran back towards the woods. He turned when I wasn't following. Then he began to run back and forth from me to the woods. The other two just barked at me occasionally doing the same as Achilles. It took me a minute but I figured out he wanted me to follow him.

I went after him and he continued into the forest starting to quicken his pace with Jazz and Stoll. I had to run to keep up. Pretty soon we were running up stream. It was getting hard to see the dogs as it got darker. I still noticed the red water though and ran faster.

The clearing came into view and I ran to Luna's side. She was bleeding _a lot_. I looked at the bear thinking this would like hell this will be her death. With the strength I didn't have I pushed the body off her leg. I gently picked her up and ran hard.

It was just like the first night he had seen her. She was bloody and unconscious. Except it was much worse because I knew her now. This girl had made herself a part of my life in just a little time span. I knew it would be a great loss if she was gone just like that.

It wouldn't suit her either. It would make her just a wisp of time. In a few years' people would barley think of her and then it would be _that loon who got herself killed by a bear_. And that wasn't **Luna.** No she was in your face; here I am center of attention in the room. Not just a sad memory. I _couldn't_ lose her not now not ever.

I ran through the mess hall towards the amphitheater everyone was there right now including Chiron. I barged in stopping _Hard to love_ being sung by will mid song.

Everyone gasped and choruses of what happened wrung out of the crowd. The Apollo cabin surged forward along with our friends. Will took her from me placing her on the stone stage floor. Somebody ran up with bandages and he immediately did a quick rap on her before handing her to Chiron.

He ran off toward the big house along with the Apollo cabin trailing behind. This left me standing there to explain everything. Did I? Like hell I did. No way, I ran. I ran all the way to the big house being followed by three saddened dogs.

(Piper's pov)

As soon as Leo left Thalia ran after with the Stoll brothers. This was understandable Thalia and Luna loved going to arts and crafts and listen to _Green Day_ while painting or sculpting together. The Stolls of course wore obvious they shared a room with her, planned pranks with her, and even knew where the hell she disappears to so much.

The rest of our main group of friends all followed suit including me. When we got to the medical bay though they had already given her nectar and wrapped the wounds. Her arm that obviously was broken in many places was in a sling and Leo was sitting at her side holding her hand.

Chiron came over and told us everything Leo had said and afterwards Connor cut in.

"I told her hunting wasn't the best idea. Chiron she likes to go in the woods and catch rabbits and squirrel with knife throwing. She says the meat is fresher than camp food and she knows where to get any kind of fruit you want from in there. She says it's from the temperature control but that's not the point I should have told her it was too dangerous when she first asked it's my fault."

"No its not I didn't warn her either" interjected Travis "and I'm the older brother I should have told her"

"Boys it does not matter. Mrs. Demo will be told that she must stop going to the woods _as much"_

"**AS MUCH" **Screamed Leo coming over I could tell he was angry this had happened it was really obvious he liked her "**She shouldn't be going in the woods at all!**" and I was almost sure she liked him.

"Please calm down Mr. Valdez. Yes as much. I believe it did a good bit of extra training for her. From the looks of it she killed the beast and most people even demigods wouldn't be able to kill a full grown grizzly especially an enchanted one."

"Enchanted?" I asked

"Yes enchanted the clearing where happened was not far into the woods and after a quick look at the bear the head consular for the Hecate cabin was able to detect that a powerful god had sent it as revenge"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000k kinda Cliffy

Coolio chappie on Christmas. I am sorry but I was on Vacation and had no computer to finish typing this earlier.

R R

Rock on Melgirl


	11. Attacked two

AN- I know I said it was on pause but I got on the old computer and finished a new chap for Trips to Kioshi so I figured it was only fair to do the second part of attacked.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

**Luna's pov**

**Attacked 2**

I woke a bit later with the feeling of being carried fast. It was bumpy and I could faintly smell the detergent Leo used. I slightly turned my head and found it pressed against Leo's army jacket. My head was still pounding so I let myself drift off.

I had weird dreams. Things I had dreamt of before, but didn't remember when I woke up. This time I knew I would remember though.

At first a young man passed though my sight. He had a layer of dirt on his skin and wore jeans and a black t-shirt. He was black haired and had a triangular face. The man actually looked quite handsome.

He was running through the forest looking like he was being chased by something. I saw that there were things chasing him, a whole pack of wolves in fact. After closer examination of his face though I saw that he wasn't scared or worried but, proud, exited in fact. _Well he _is_ out-running a pack of wolves_ I thought.

The scene shifted and the same man was now sitting at a long table. It looked like he had gone back millions of years ago. He was clean looking and had a purple toga made of scratchy material. A smug look set on his face that made his royal blue eyes pop.

Across from him sat a dirty looking old man in grey clothes. His face was gaunt. The old man had a furious expression spreading across his face as a sever brought a bowl of stew to sit in front of him. This caused the young man's smirk to disappear and a look of terror replaced it.

That's when the real world began to come into focus. My right leg felt numb and I could tell my friends were speaking to Chiron a few feet away. For a minute or two I could understand what they said still groggy but I eventually was able to get whole sentences.

"A what sent an enchanted bear?" Katie said.

"A god, a very angry god" he told them "One wanting revenge on another god, to be specific Luna's father." My dad what was he talking about "This does not help us much as the gods are known for holding grudges. This could be a dispute thousands of years old" He informed them all.

They all stood stunned for a moment. Leo had his back to me so I couldn't see his face. Katie looked over at me at that moment

"Hey Luna's awake!" she said happily

Leo took a sharp turn and upon seeing me awake rushed to my side with a happy look on his face.

"You're awake" he shouted witch made me wince with a slight head ach "sorry" he whispered.

"Yes, I'm awake. What you carry me here expecting me to die anyway." He blushed slightly at the fact I knew he had carried me.

"What hurts?" asked a blond Apollo girl with a clipboard.

"Everything" I answered wondering why I had to tell her.

"Okay" she said a bit annoyed "how about I say it the dumb way this time" many glares were shot toward her "what areas feel like what type of pain" she said slowly.

Many of the boys looked like they were going to hit her but didn't because she was a girl. All the girls were still considering. "Well I have a large head ach, my stomach isn't too good, and everything else is sore." I told her then added "except my right leg that feels pretty numb"

She looked up from her clipboard at me "No your right leg should be in hell right now it should be your main cause of pain. It is swelled to twice its size and inflamed"

"Well your right on one thing. It's in hell cause its dead" I spat at her

"We need to do some tests" she said then turned to my friends "out"

"No" said Connor "we are not leaving her"

"The number for visitors per patient is two and to do the tests we need the room empty" she said and I panicked. I wanted someone with me.

Chiron spoke up "I believe that you can stand to have one other in the room..."

She cut him off "of course you can stay Chiron"

"I had meant Mr. Valdez, it seems only fair that he be allowed to stay" he corrected her

"And why is that?"

"He has been the one to find her unconscious and dying on two occasions now" he said "if he wishes Leo may stay"

I squeezed Leo's hand involuntarily that I had not realized I was holding.

"I'll stay"

And there was my night full of poking and prodding at my leg (none that I could feel though) and forcing down pills along with my nectar.

When we I woke up with just a few hours' sleep I found Leo had pushed a bed next to mine and slept there. I looked at the clock on the wall. Ugh, 10:44 I had missed another meal. Knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep I stood up on wobbly legs.

It turns out after all that testing the stupid bear had just hit a nerve in my leg that made it go numb. They said it was fine and that I would be able to use it properly just not feel it. The Apollo campers didn't know how long it would take to heal though and it was possible it could be permanent.

Before bed last night though they got the wounds on my arm and right leg closed and they were both wrapped in bandages.

My left arm wasn't too good though. It was broken in several places. So for the next month I had to live with this stupid cast. It was black and had a waterproof charm on it (done by the Hecate cabin member that worked with the Apollo campers) so I could still swim. Still it was the arm I used to grab knives and throw them while my other still held my sword. It's not like I could put the sword away. To do that I would need to put it in claw mode and hook it around my neck.

This was going to be a difficult month. I turned to the dresser to find the clothes the Stolls had brought me yesterday. (I was still in the blue tankini) They had gotten me a plain pair of grey underwear and bra along with a three days grace t-shirt I had gotten from Thalia and a pair of my dark blue skinny jeans. They had even gone out to the woods and gotten my boots with some fresh socks.

Everything on my bottom torso was fine to get on (I could still use my fingers a bit) ,but the top was another problem all together. No matter what I tried I could not hook my bra with one hand.

Leo's Pov **(okay warning lot of romantic crap ahead)**

I woke up feeling like I hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep. That is until I turned on my side and opened my eyes.

Luna was standing with her back turned to me trying unsuccessfully to hook her bra. For a moment I just laid and watched in shock. Then being the jokester I am said.

"You need some help there?"

She gave a little jump and turned her head around.

"Leo don't do that you freaked me out!" she screeched

"Sorry" I replied coolly lying down on the bed watching her like it was nothing "Just saw you having trouble with that and figured I could offer some help"

She stood still for a moment looking like she was thinking over her choices and finally said "Fine"

I couldn't believe my ears. _Luna Demo_ was asking _me_ to help her with her bra. I wanted to do a happy dance. Then the reasonable part of me _went really what other choice does she have stand there with her bra on halfway while you lie in bed waiting for a female Apollo camper to come and help her._ But the rest of my brain shoved that into a corner while I stood up to help her.

It took me a few seconds never having done it before (not to mention her hair did get in the way). She then reached down and got her shirt sticking her cast arm through first then her other arm and popped her head through the top and pulled the shirt down.

I watched as she sat on the bed and tried to tie her shoes and she could just not easily. So being the gentlemen I am I tied one shoe while she got the other. Luna stood up and walked to the desk briskly. She took the sign off sheet that had been lying on the counter and quickly signed out. (We were alone in the infirmary)

Luna then practically ran out of the med bay.

Luna's pov (sorry I switched again I just really wanted that part in Leo view)

I was practically running to the Hermes cabin. That was just too embarrassing for me. First he finds me dying for a _second_ time and then had to help me with _that. _A voice in my head went_ what kind of demigod are you being saved real warriors would die in battle_ it was much deeper and more cynical than the one before though.I wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

I was way too hungry though and instead went to open the cabin door. Instead though I felt a hand on my shoulder turn me around.

"What are you doing" Leo asked without a care in the world

"Getting something to eat I'm starved" I replied trying to turn back to the door but finding his hand refused to let me. "Let me go Valdez" I spat.

"Sheesh I just wanted to let you know breakfast is already over" he said taking his hand away.

"I know I'm not an idiot"

"Then how the hell are you supposed to get food Mrs. Smarty pants. I know the Stolls wouldn't be happy if you got into their stash." He retorted

"For your information they actually gave me a key to their stash. Besides the point I have another way of getting food" I told him going into the cabin. I tried to slam the door on him but he used that stupid foot trick and followed me in.

"You are not going hunting again" he said grabbing my hand and spotting me from going upstairs to avoid him.

"You mean not _yet_. There is no way in hell I'm giving that up" I told him.

"No you're not"

"And why not" I said turning to him.

"Because if you hadn't noticed the last time you did it almost got you killed!" he screamed at me.

"And what do _you _care"

"Because _I'm_ the one who had to come save your ass!" he shouted.

"Well I never asked you to!" I shouted back

"Oh so you _want_ to die"

At that moment I wanted to shout 'YES real warriors die in battle not wait unconscious to be rescued! You're the reason I don't know who my father is!' but that would give me away.

Instead I just turned to the mini fridge in the back corner of the room and got the bag of dear jerky I kept and ran out of the cabin. I turned right around and went straight into the woods. I ran faster than I had ever before. I went like that feeling the entire time like the man from my dreams.

It brought the exact same smirk to my face. I felt like I could outrun a pack of wolves. Then turning around I saw them the exact same pack was behind me. This time though I knew the truth. He wasn't running from the wolves, he was leading them. And so was I now.

It felt amazing, the best I had felt in my life. Then it was over. It all came crashing as I fell to my knees out of breath. I was in a big clearing maybe out of camp boundaries but that didn't matter.

What mattered now was that with a flash a midnight black wolf with royal blue eyes passed me as I lay there and in an instant was gone along with the rest of its pack. Right then I knew it was the man from my dream.

I just sat there in the clearing thinking for what felt like forever before coming to my conclusion.

I ran back to camp just as I had before without as good a feeling though.

I went and got my dogs from the strawberry field were Jasmine and Stoll were pigging out while Ach watched. I went through the rest of the day normal but avoided all my friends. Then at the end of supper just as I had expected Chiron came to get me.

We began to walk towards the Big house and he started to speak.

"Luna I know this must all be hard on you the life of a Demigod is never easy" then he continued to tell me everything about another god wanting revenge. All of which I had pretty much figured out already.

Then the question came.

"Tell me did the bear say anything"

"Nothing" I said quite believably.

"Are you sure and you haven't had any out of the ordinary dreams lately"

"Nope" I popped on the p

"Alright then you may go to your cabin, goodnight Mrs. Demo"

With that I walked to my cabin Satisfied.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Okay that is just the beginning there is a lot of parent trouble up ahead.

R R

Rock on Melgirl


	12. claimed

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

**Claimed**

**Luna's pov**

I woke up four weeks after my first lie feeling great. Chiron had continued to ask me questions and I had lied each time saying nothing about my continuing dreams. My leg had been looked at again, and it was determined that I would probably never have feeling in my right lower leg again. It was fine though I could still use it.

Other than that stuff though my life was good. In fact I was getting my cast off today and capture the flag was tonight. _I might even apologize to Leo today_ I thought.

The day went on normal they cut the cast off; I took a shower, went on a run with the dogs, swam in the lake, and even said hi to Leo when I was in the Arena. Over all it was going good.

Then at dinner I even got the courage to apologize. I pulled Leo aside when he got up to leave.

"Hey" I started

"What are you doing" he asked me

"I wanted to apologize." I told him "I owe you my life and I defiantly shouldn't have yelled at you I was just embarrassed" I said blushing

"Oh," he said his tone much different "I'm sorry too then I didn't realize it was that, that had ticked you off"

"Friends?" I asked

"Friends" he said with a little sadness in his voice but I ignored it

We walked to capture the flag together after locking my dogs in my room.

The plan was easy. It was Hermes against Athena and the Athena cabin had the Ares campers so this was going to be hard. Thankfully the Stolls and I had a plan.

I was going to put up on Facebook how it stunk that I had hurt my arm earlier on the climbing wall because it was still fragile and couldn't play (I even had a sling on at dinner). The Apollo cabin was on our side too so they wouldn't let the other team on our little secret.

Then I would go the long way to get stationed and go through the darker part of the forest to get the flag. While their side thought there only completion would be a few Hermes kids. The tricky part was I couldn't have backup and I would have to run the entire way back with a flag in hand while fighting off the Ares cabin and possibly Percy the guy who had gone head to head with Kronus.

Still I took my position and for the most part got there easily; I only had to go hide from an Ares camper once.

The hard part was when I got there how I would distract Clarisse and Jake who were both guarding the flag. I sat there for a minute thinking till a battered looking Katie and Travis broke into the clearing with the flag along with one of the younger Hermes kids named Jane.

Clarisse and Jake ran into action fighting off the trio. They were so pre occupied they didn't realize I took the flag and was running through the forest with it for a good minute and a half. Then they were on my tail.

I was pretty fast though and that smirk came back to my face. In fact I was just about to get into the clearing on the barrier so everyone would see me when they surrounded me.

Percy was in front of me and then Jake Clarisse were both behind me. Alright new strategy. Fight.

I immediately swung the flag so the pole was in both my hands turned and swung it around knocking Clarisse into Jake then dropped the pole onto the ground and began to clash swords with Percy. His sword was longer by a good 4rth of a foot so when he went to swipe I dropped and pushed him down by his legs and kicked him hard in the head.

"Sorry Perce you're on the other team"

Turing to the other two I felt a bit of a wind by my ear and found Jake had gone to punch me while Clarisse was preoccupied with Travis and Katie.

I went for a cut at the face but he blocked me. He went for my right leg but I put it behind me and got so I was behind him. He turned and I followed his back before jumping on it and using the butt of my sword to knock him out. I had a natural talent for knocking things out actually.

But when I went for the flag that had ended up right in front of the river that was the boundary Clarisse got in front of me. Travis was too busy helping a wounded Katie.

"Like hell you're going to get past me punk" she stated

"Really, I had the impression that I had a pretty good chance here" if I was going to get beat up in front of the hole camp might as well delay it a few minutes.

That obviously wasn't part of her plan though and she lunged. I tried to get behind her as I had done with Jake but she was too smart for that. She turned with me just as quick.

Then the strangest thing happened she brought her electric spear to get me in the stomach and I did the stupidest thing ever. Dropped my weapon and grabbed the tip of her spear between my hands.

Instead of being electrocuted though the power went right back up her spear and electrocuted Clarisse.

She fell to the ground looking comically burnt. I just walked over her body and grabbed the flag. I took it across the river and it turned a sky blue with a gold lightning bolt. I felt sick. This wasn't right. When the gold bolt shone above my head I lost it.

"NO" I screeched but I wasn't alone the man out of my dreams was shouting 'no' too. He was walking into the clearing. I just couldn't help it now though I ran and hugged him. This was my dad and he sure as hell wasn't Zeus.

"Dad" I whispered

"Hey Lu" he said back.

It was a bit strange thinking that this was my dad because he only looked like he was 21.

He let go and began to shout at the still glowing bolt above my head.

"GIVE IT UP ZEUS YOU'VE HAD YOUR JUSTICE! YOU TOOK MY MANSION MY SERVANTS AND MY HUMANITY YOU EVEN TOOK THE ONLY WOMEN I EVER LOVED! LIKE HELL I'LL LET YOU CLAIM MY ONLY DAUGHTER!"

With that the sign disappeared and the black outline of a wolf took its place. The same sign appeared on the flag with a royal blue background to match the eyes.

I wanted to hug him again but he just stood back with a goofy smile on his face while Chiron made the announcement.

"It is determined I give you Luna Demo Daughter of Lycaon King of Wolves and leader of the pack." I just smiled somewhere deep down I had known this for a month.

Lycaon smiled and told me "Good luck you're doing good kid" before disappearing.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

The sequel New Life is coming soon if anyone liked this

R R

Rock on Melgirl


	13. The Cabin (rewrite)

Okay I am going to keep going on this even though I said I was going to put it in a new story.

**And this is rewritten because how I first did it did not satisfy me and I refuse to move on in this till I have it re written**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

It had been a few weeks since Luna had been claimed and she couldn't be happier.

_Flashback_

_Lycaon smiled and told me "Good luck you're doing good kid" before disappearing._

_I just stood there smiling. I finally felt worth something. _

_The whole camp was standing there practically in shock. I just walked over to where Leo and Conner were standing and slung an arm over each of their shoulders. Steering them to the Hermes cabin I said._

_"Let's go celebrate boys. I'll get the Coke" The rest of our friends followed and we gathered up all the snacks and partied all night on the beach._

_It was a nice party we talked ate, went swimming a bit._

_Eventually someone saw the time and we all came back to shore around the fire to dry before bed. We all sat there talking telling each other funny stories. I was in the middle of telling Connor this story from when I was on the run and had an accident with a librarian, some cops, and a piece of historical America (don't ask) when Jason stood up and said. _

_"To Luna and getting her psychotic killer father to claim her" Leo had told me about their little run in with my dad, a year ago, when we were walking to the beach._

_I just stood up and said "Grace, You seem to have forgotten that your father tried to kill me too we're even"_

_He raised his cup and replied "Alright to being even, with Killers for parents"_

_There was a chorus of 'to being even, with killers for parents' as everyone raised their glasses before heading to bed._

_End Flashback._

That night had been amazing. It was the best day of my life. Then when I woke up the next morning I found a letter. It was from Lycaon.

_Dear Luna,_

_I only hope you don't hate me. I know how it must have made you feel going unclaimed for so long. It is just that I am not a normal god who has children. In fact the last one I had was named Alexander in 356 BC. I do not remember ever speaking to him and I believe he never knew I was his real father. Anyway he went on to conquer many things. Well aside from that you can see I haven't had children in a long time._

_On another matter I believed if I claimed you Zeus would go after you, and he did. He never really got over my little joke I had tried to play on him. He was the one to have your mother die as she gave birth to you. I wanted to keep you safe so I put you in one of the best richest families I could find in the country. I planned to lead you to camp at the right age. Well, all went as planned and when you arrived I have to say I was so very proud of you._

_Eventually Zeus caught on to me though and went for revenge. First there was the bear but upon seeing its failure he went on a different approach. He tried to claim you. I couldn't stand for it. Normally Gods cannot take claim to another's child but he was able to do so because your mother's father was a child of Zeus. Now though I believe he has finally stopped his petty attempts and you should be safe. Feel free to try out the lightning too, it seems you inherited your grandfather's spark._

_Love,_

_Dad_

I took my father's advice and practiced a bit. Boy was he right, now that I knew I had it I was always accidently hitting things with little bits of electricity and setting them on fire. Connor even got me to charge his laptop by putting the plug in my hand while I was asleep and scaring me awake.

Otherwise everything was pretty normal. I was still staying with the Stolls while a whole new cabin was being built for me.( After Percy made the deal with the gods any half-blood without out a proper cabin was made top priority to get a new cabin built). Annabeth was doing the architecture and Thalia was helping me with the furniture and what to paint the walls, stuff like that.

It was going really well and in a few days when the structure was intact we would be allowed in to put all of the stuff we had been planning in. It was just a little log cabin partially in the forest off to the side of the others, just behind the arena.

Its bottom level was a small living room and kitchen that was like just one big room. Off to the side was a staircase that led to the upstairs hallway. Upstairs there were two bedrooms and a master bathroom. My room was connected to the bathroom and fairly larger than the other room. The extra bedroom was just in case Lycaon had any more kids but it didn't seem likely, at all.

After waiting so long it was finally finished and Thalia and I finally got to the fun part. We had decided to go pretty crazy and do whatever we wanted to it so no one else was allowed to know what we were doing.

We went in on the first day with Katie the Stolls and Leo who were allowed to see the kitchen that was going to be pretty plain. Leo had cut the wood for the cabinets and made me a mini fridge.

So we took all the cabinets and painted them black. After letting them dry and putting them together we kind of just had the Stolls carry them in and told them where they went like a puzzle and Leo went behind them hammering the stuff in place. We then got all the white 'marble' counter tops the saters had carved us and put them in

The Kitchen was done and everything else was up to me and Thalia. Well, except the extra bed room we were going to leave it plain for now.

Thalia and I went straight to the art room. First thing we did was paint the plaster walls of the living room. On two sides it was a bright red then we did the other one (the last was part of the kitchen) black and splattered neon paint all over it.

The floor was a just dark brown rug. Then the furniture was wacky. We made a bunch of large sacks basically, in the neon colors to match the wall. The two of us filled them with stuffing and packing peanuts. After sewing them shut there were a ten bean bags for the room and a royal blue one for my bedroom.

Thalia had found a white couch on the side of the road when she was on a drive with Nico too and after we dyed it red it went along well with the room. After that we just put in a dark brown coffee table and some of my painting (along with a very nice vase that Katie had made with red roses painted on it that was put on the table) on the red walls and the room was done.

My bedroom was much lower key with the royal blue walls and a Queen bed. I had a black desk in there that matched the black metal headboard of my bed. Under the bed were drawers that wrapped around the mattress like a step, keeping it a foot and a half off the dark stain hardwood floor.

I again had a few paintings on the walls but the big thing was I had painted black roses like they were climbing up the wall over my bed. There were a few rock band posters on the walls too and I had some shelves above by desk for my CDs.

The bathroom was nice with a large tub but was very plain with white and light green as the main colors.

When we brought everyone over it was they were shocked. The Stolls had wanted me to make them some bean bags, Katie had been happy I had found a place for the vase she gave me, Nico loved the art, Piper loved the bathroom, Jason and Percy had been shocked to see how many drawers I needed just for knives, and Leo had been impressed we had done it in just three weeks.

"It is official" Connor declared as we all sat in the living room on bean bags or the couch "This place is cooler than any of our cabins."

"Therefore" Travis went on for him "not only do we need Lu and Thals to make us some furniture but everyone is staying the night here Lu"

And that is how the group started playing all those party games that always got someone in serious trouble….

_To be continued_

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

I have always wanted to do the _to be continued _thing. Anyway filler chapter but there is going to be a lot of romance in the next chapter.


	14. games part 1

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riodran and therefore do not own PJO or HoO I just play with the characters. (Luna is mine though)  
_In our last episode … whatever go read it again if you forgot._  
0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000  
Luna's pov  
"Sooo" said Katie from her lime green bean bag "what are we going to do here all night?"  
"Yeah and where are we sleeping?" asked piper.  
"Well" I said "Since you guys are my guests two people can have my bed and two people can use the bunk beds up in the spare room" I thought that still left another five of us. (Percy had come quickly before going back to the Athena cabin because Annabeth had the Flu)  
"Then one of us can have the couch" said Connor  
"And the rest can make do with bean bags" finished Jason.  
"Alright," said Katie "that solves sleeping arrangements but what about what are we going to do? Its way too early for bed" it was only 4:30.  
"How about we all go to dinner and think on it before coming back to see what everyone came up with" suggested Nico.  
"Sounds good" Leo answered before popping up and running to the door "because I am starved"  
We all ate and thought it over. I sat with my dogs and the Hermes table turning it over. There was so many things to do I don't get how Katie didn't think of one.  
Let's see I thought we could do seven minutes in heaven, Truth or dare, Poker watch a movie, spin the bottle, anything really.  
I got back to my cabin to find everyone already there. Damn the Stolls must have picked the lock I thought as I sat down on a bright orange beanbag.  
"So have you guys figured out what we are going to do all night?" I asked.  
"We have to do truth or dare it is just a thing that is always done and therefore must be mandatory at this party" Piper stated.  
"Yeah and don't forget seven minutes in heaven" added Nico.  
"Or Poker" put in Jason.  
"You left one thing out of that statement, Jason" Leo put in "I believe you meant to say strip poker" he was one of the only two single guys in the room.  
"No you heard him right Leo. Cause Katie sucks at poker and no way in hell am I letting you and my perverted younger brother get a looksee" Travis, the over protected boyfriend as always.  
"I'm not perverted…"Connor tried but just ended up getting a few looks "... Enough to look at my older brother's girlfriend naked" there it was.  
"And I don't suck at poker!" Katie said defending herself "you cheat!"  
"Of course he does" Thalia told her "he won't let his perverted younger brother get a looksee but he doesn't mind at all when it's him getting it"  
"I am not a pervert..." the looks came again "…..that much" he finished.  
"Whatever, just what are we playing first?" asked Piper.  
After being quiet so long and just enjoying that little episode I spoke up.  
"I thing T or D sounds good."  
"And all go first" Connor said. "Luna truth or dare?"  
"Truth"  
"Alright label each guy in here and Percy on a scale from one to ten on how good looking they are, ten being the best"  
"You planned that question" it was more of a statement.  
"Yes I did"  
"Alright" I thought for a moment "Travis 8 , Jason 7" Piper looked between Jason and Travis looking startled "Nico 6, Percy 8," Thalia looked murderous "Connor 8, and Leo 9"  
There were many protests containing 'a six' from Nico and a 'Jason is not a seven!' from Piper. There was Even a 'how did that get a nine' of course, Connor. Oh, and let's not forget the 'ha take that Stolls' courtesy of Leo.  
I turned to Nico "It's just because you're a year younger than me and I am not in to Goth guys" It seemed to suffice him and Thalia.  
Piper was glaring at me so I just said "Jason and Percy have this perfect hero thing going on for them and it just seems too perfect. I mean his only flaw is that tiny mark on his upper lip and it is barely noticeable, like mine" I said gesturing to the faded scar that graced my cheek. Piper calmed some but the Stolls were soon on my case.  
"But that does not explain how we got eights" said Connor motioning to his brother and self "while he" he said pointing at Leo "got a nine"  
"I know" put in Travis "I'm getting scared that, that bear might have blinded her"  
"Actually I've always had a thing for Latino guys" I said shrugging.  
"So you would just label any Mexican a nine?" asked Katie grinning.  
Leo stayed back and watched with a smile upon his face as I sputtered "N-n-no but Leo is short enough for m-my height and he always has that stupid goofy grin and it's kind of cute" I told them red as the walls.  
"So you think I'm cute" cut in the boy in question.  
"A little" I admitted still crimson.  
"Do you think anyone at camp beats Leo in that scale?" asked Piper.  
I could work with this.  
"Yeah, if going like that Leo is knocked to number four on the hottest guys at camp." I replied  
"Oh yeah, who could beat this" Leo joked.  
"Jamie from the Demeter cabin got third Louis from Hecate took second and Carter from Ares is first" I informed them.  
"And where are we on this list?" asked Travis.  
"Not in the top ten I'll tell you that" I said.  
"Burn" whispered Nico.  
"Please you got a six" shot back Travis.  
"Stop" I said putting my hands up "We got too side tracked and it's my turn" I waited for them to quiet down "Alright Thalia, truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"Alright I dare you to slap Connor for me for that last question"  
"I'll do it no complaints" she said getting up as Connor looked like he was going to bolt any minute "But why not do it yourself"  
"The best friend code states no slapping your best friend unless they try peeking on you in the shower" I told her.  
"Seems legit" and before we could blink she was on Connors's back as he went to run out and tacked him to the ground. Flipping him over she gave him a good smack with a little shock as a bonus.  
Connor sat up after she got off him with a little scorch mark on his cheek and his hair was sticking up a little. He stood flattening his hair .  
"Lu I knew you were cruel but sending your lightning equipped best friend after me was just plain mean" he said in a fake hurt voice.  
"So was that last question"  
Nico whispered 'burn' again, but Thalia ignored him and went on to ask "Jason truth or Dare"  
"Uhhh, Truth" a huge grin spread across Thalia's face "No, no dare" he tried.  
"Oh no baby brother you picked truth"  
"I am technically a few months older now"  
"Whatever I was still born first. Now you have to answer how far have you gone with Piper"  
Jason began to sputter while Piper was looking at him as though she could keep him from answering by glaring at him.  
"I-I we I mean P-piper and I um we"  
"Are you going to just sit and stutter or answer" Travis asked.  
"Fine" Piper said "I'll answer" Jason's eyes widened "I've given him a BJ" she told us blushing madly.  
Every one burst out with questions even a 'so how big is he piper'.  
"Enough" Jason bellowed looking mad and embarrassed "It is my turn. Travis truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to go and moon that crazy sister of piper's."  
"Which one?"  
"Hey!" Piper was ignored.  
"The one with the giant crush on you"  
"Alright" Travis replied standing to go.  
"Wait" said Katie "so since your my boyfriend no one else can have a looksee at me but other girls are still allowed to look at you?"  
"Yes that's how it works" he answered her before running out to do the deed.  
"I'll go make sure he does it then" Nico said standing up and following him.  
We waited a minute just talking since Travis was next and five minutes later came in two teenage boys bursting with laughter.  
"Did you see her face?" asked Nico.  
"Oh yeah I then when I pulled my pants back up she practically screamed 'no don't'"  
"I know and then she …tried… to follow you here" Nico said gasping for breath  
The two boys sat back down. Travis having to sit next to a fuming Katie.  
"Ok, Leo truth or dare" Travis asked.  
"Dare"  
"Luna go upstarts and bring down Jazz."  
"Why" I asked standing up.  
"Because I bet she'll run away ten times faster than normal after having to kiss Leo" Replied Travis.  
"I am NOT kissing a dog" Leo said standing up.  
"Too bad" said Thalia "You took a dare"  
"But" Leo tried but I was already in my room getting Jasmine. When I came back down the dog following at my heels Travis was just finishing saying  
"….lucky I picked a girl dog"  
Jasmine went and plopped down on the couch next to Thalia, and rolled over on to her back knowing that Thals wouldn't' be able to resist giving her a belly rub. As predicted Thalia rubbed vigorously at the greyhound's stomach with both hands; causing her tail to wag.  
"Fine" Leo yelled "I'll do it on one condition"  
"What's that" asked Katie.  
Instead of answering her though he promptly grabbed my arm, dragged me into thickset under the steps, and locked the door behind us.  
I began to speak "Leo what are you.." Before he shut me up by swooping down and kissing me. I just stood there in shock, eyes wide, unmoving.  
He backed off in a few seconds and said "Sorry I just didn't want to have my first kiss from a dog and you're the only single girl in the room" before I could pull him back down. He quickly unlocked the door and rushed out while I followed behind him suit.  
0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

This is going to be split into a few parts I am not sure how many yet though. The next will again be T or D. Tell me if there are any unique party games you would like in a review.  
This one goes out to that guest user. I REALLY loved your review it was 'UPDATE NOWW,,! PLEASE!' I will never forget that.

**_Please excuse any punctuation or spelling errors that may occur I sent it through two different checkers because the one on Microsoft seems to not be working on my computer. Albeit they were free checkers and may not have gotten out all of the kinks._**  
R+R  
Rock on, Melgirl


	15. games part 2

Thank you guest users. I really like the well thought out reviews but the ones that just go pleeeeeeeeeese update imprint a smile on my face for the rest of the day that I can't force down.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Games part two

Leo's pov

Nobody asked what we had done in the closet. Even if they had I wouldn't have answered. I was much too distracted.

Oh my gods, I cannot believe what I just did! I practically dragged Luna into a closet, continued to kiss her as she stood there stiff as a brick wall, and then goofed up by going 'I just didn't want my first kiss to be from a dog'. Gahh, I screwed that up bad. I didn't even notice when I kissed the dog I was so distracted.

When the deed was done though, I turned and asked "Nico, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Umm…." I thought but my thoughts were elsewhere so I finally came with "eat a teaspoon of chili powder"

To say the least Nico had a hard time with it and ended up running around the kitchen looking for water and eventually stuck his head under the faucet he was so desperate….It was a good 20 minutes before Piper got asked.

"Dare"

Nico thought for a moment before saying "Go run around screaming that you need a tampon"

Piper's mouth dropped open. "YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!"

"Relax, just run around the arena saying it and come back" Nico offered.

Piper though begrudgingly stood and left while we all crowded outside the door watching as the arena was in clearly visible from the cabin. Piper walked until she was ten feet away from the building before beginning to sprint while screaming "I need a tampon! Please does anyone have a tampon they could give me?"

We all burst out laughing. Evan Jason, who had been looking sorry for his girlfriend, let out a chuckle. It didn't take long at all for her to get back and by then Connor and I were on the ground laughing.

Piper went in first and we all followed behind sitting back where we had been before. Through her pants Piper managed to get out "Katie….Truth …..or dare?"

"Truth" replied a still giggly Katie.

"What...would you do…if you were…a guy for one hour" Piper panted.

Without missing a beat Katie replied "Wank"

A few mouths dropped to say the least ,but not Luna's, no, she said "I would too"

Heads turned to stare at the two girls in disbelief.

Finally Jason got out 'why'.

"It just seems like something I would want to try" Katie replied and in turn all eyes fell on Luna.

"I don't know, it just seems really hot and I would do it to the image of another guy because it just seems so erotic." She said.

"_How _does that sound hot?" Connor asked her in turn.

She shrugged and said "Well males like to watch lesbians together sometimes don't you?" there was a few nods of the head including my own. "I guess it's because girls like to watch gays and it is an extremely gay thing" she informed us.

There was a long silence before I got out "Why would girls like to watch gays? They're disgusting"

"See that is how we feel about lesbians we just don't express it when guys say they like them. At least not as much as guys express it when they find out we watch gays" Thalia said.

All the guys in the room seemed pretty grossed out so Katie asked Luna "Truth or dare"

"Dare"

Katie walked over and whispers something in Luna's ear. Luna promptly stood and walked over to Connors place on the couch before sitting on him.

Connor's eyes widened as she began to move around on his lap grinding into his crotch. He stayed perfectly still and although he was doing nothing to encourage her I couldn't help but feel the need to pull Luna of that bastard push him off the couch and sit there myself before putting her back. This time on me.

She continued to grind before leaning back into him to whisper something in his ear. This seemed to shock him back into the present and he grabbed her hips to push her down harder on him.

And just like that she was off of him and back on her orange beanbag. Connor sat there stunned for a second time before Katie explained that Luna's dare had been to give him a lap dance till he was hard. Luna just sat as though nothing had happened and said coolly "And I have to say I did so good that _someone_ will definitely be wanking tonight"

Connor blushed madly and when the guys began to laugh he burst "Well you try to not get a boner when a hot girl is grinding her butt on it!"

This just made them laugh harder witch simultaneously made Connor blush even more. If that was possible.

"Connor truth or dare?" Luna asked over all the laughing

"Truth" he replied as everyone calmed down.

"Alright…." Luna said thinking. "If you had to masturbate to the image of a girl here at camp who would it be?"

"Hey that is so unfair" put in Piper.

"Yeah," continued Thalia "you were just grinding on him and will probably be the one he pounds to tonight"

Connor was still blushing like never before when Luna put in "Like he would have said any of you anyway"

"And why not?" asked Katie getting defensive.

"Because even though Connor isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer he has enough common sense not to say that he would jack off to a girl when said girl's boyfriend is in the room"

"That is true" put in Jason.

"So" Luna said turning to Connor "Who would it be?"

I was extremely scared for Connor because I knew if he said Luna's name on top, of him just getting that little treatment from her I would most likely loose control of my temper and we would all have Connor bacon in the morning.

So it was extremely smart of him to say "Maia from Athena" witch was a bit of a shock because she had only been here about a week. She had been claimed during a free time while playing volley ball with some satyrs so I had been in bunker nine at the time.

"The new girl?" I asked.

"Yeah her" Connor replied "why don't we play something else now?" he asked everyone.

There we nods and Travis said "Spin the bottle is out of question since there are only three singles in the room"

"Yeah and no seven minutes in heaven" put in Thalia.

"Alright then" Luna said "How about we watch a movie up in my room?"

I responded for everyone and said 'that sounds great' of course I had been the one to make her TV. The movies were preprogrammed. Yeah go ahead and say it to yourself, I am awesome.

"Do you have _Hercules_?" Connor asked as we all stood to go upstairs.

"Ye..." but she was cut off.

"No let's watch _Cars 2_" whined Travis

"I wanna watch _Hotel Transylvania_" said Katie glaring at her boyfriend

"No, no you all have it wrong" Thalia said "We should watch _Remember me Not_"

"Yeah that movie was great" Nico said.

After a lot of arguing we all watched _Pitch Perfect _Only because it was pretty much the only thing all the girls agreed on. I have to say too, I thought it was going to be a total chick flick but it was actually pretty cool. Fat Amy was hilarious.

We all sat and watched the movie and I sat just a few inches away from Luna at the head of the bed. We even shared a bowl of popcorn. I just couldn't find it in me to lean over and say I was sorry about earlier. When the movie did end we just stayed up there and decided to play poker. (Jason, Piper, Nico, and Katie backed out though saying they didn't know how to or they really sucked at it)

(AN-my grandmother taught me how to play and she is very old and forgetful so if she messed up somewhere teaching me I am sorry)

"Hit me" Luna told the dealer, Travis. She got her card and frowned.

Travis turned to Connor who said 'I'm good' before going to me I had a 20 so I told him no. Finally Thalia took another and groaned when she saw it. Travis didn't take anything.

I gave my number "Twenty"

"Me to" Put in Connor.

"19" said Travis

"22" groaned Thalia

"21" Luna replied stopping Connor and I who had gone to split the chips as her frown turned to a smirk.

This went on for a while and as it turns out Thalia is terrible at poker and Luna is amazing at it.

It was finally getting to two in the morning when we all admitted defeat and decided it was time for bed.

"I call the bottom bunk in the spare bedroom" yelled Travis who was followed by Katie to stay with him.

"I'll get the top bunk then" said Connor following his brother and Katie.

"I say Thalia and Nico should get the big bed up here" Luna told them "Thalia helped me get the bed anyway" she said yawning.

"Jason and I can share the couch" offered Piper.

"Then looks like you and I are on beanbags, Leo" said Luna and the four of us trotted downstairs with Luna's Dogs at our heels.

Jason and Piper easily got settled on the couch and told me to turn off the lights. So Luna and I then groped around in the Dark to set up out beanbags into a comfortable position. Evidently though it ended up being extremely cold without any blankets so I asked her for one.

"Do you have any blankets?" I said standing.

She sat up and said "Yeah there's a big one in the closet under the stairs" she answered before lying back down.

So I wadded over to the closet and found a king size green, wool blanket. Bringing it over to my side of the coffee table I got in a bit more comfortable. I still found it hard to sleep and fifteen minutes later I defiantly couldn't because Luna's teeth began to chatter.

"Cold?" I asked.

"Not really" she told me stopping her teeth.

"are you sure?"

"positive"

"Do you want the blanket?"

"No"

"Sure?" I asked again

"Yes, I am sure" she said sounding like she was getting very annoyed. I dropped it.

Eventually it was half an hour later and neither of us were asleep. There was the occasional chatter of teeth or shudder emitting from Luna. I sat up and called "Luna" softly from my side of the coffee table. Seconds later she appeared one her side sitting up and asked groggily.

Luna sat up again and asked "Leo, what are you doing?" as I carried the blanket and my bean bags over to her side of the coffee table

"It's cold down here and since you won't let me give you the blanket we are going to share." Before waiting for her to speak I position my beanbags next to hers and laid down throwing the blanket over us at the same time.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence just kind of looking at each other until I said "I'm sorry about earlier"

"What are you sorry for?" she asked clearly confused.

"I you know dragged you into the closet and..." I trailed off

"Its fine no need to apologize" she said shocking me.

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, think of it this way I got to kiss the fourth hottest boy at camp" she said laughing.

"And I bet the other three don't kiss nearly as good" I said jokingly

"I don't know I've heard Jamie is a really good kisser"

"Which one was he?" I asked.

"He's in Demeter and he was number 3"

"You mean Katie's older brother?" I asked shocked.

"That's him"

There was a small silence before she asked.

"So you really never kissed a girl before?"

"Never" I said blushing slightly and glad it was dark.

"So...does that mean you kissed a gu…" I cut her off though

"Hades no!"

"That's good I would have to put you in last place on the list if you were gay"

"I thought you said watching gays was hot"

"Yeah but not when your just listing hot guys it takes sex appeal away if you know that they wouldn't every think of you as something they would want"

"Makes sense… kind of"

She yawned "stop talking or I'll never get any sleep"

I didn't want to stop talking to her. She was good company but I still obliged and kept quiet. Within minutes she fell asleep and I just watched her. She was pretty cute when she was asleep and I had given up weeks ago trying to deny that I had a crush on her. At least to myself.

Sleep was tugging at my eyes and I had to give in. Still I got to fall asleep to the picture of her peaceful face and that was great.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

R+R

This is the last part of games and in the next chapter Katie tries setting her up!

Rock on, Melgirl


	16. small roman package

Sorry I had too much writer's block. But I will prevail.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and Luna… sadly

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

**Small roman package**

Katie's pov

This was perfect! I already knew my brother had a bit of a crush on Luna so now all I had to do was give them a subtle little nudge in the right direction and in a few years Luna could be my sister-in-law. That is if Travis and I get married, and she and Jamie get married.

So the first thing I did was get some helpers. I immediately thought of Piper but quickly dismissed the thought. She probably already had this perfect guy all picked out for Luna and it would most likely not be Jamie, and she would try to stop me.

I didn't care if she had Luna's perfect soul mate I was going to hook Jamie and Luna up. So instead I turned to the Stolls. They were devious enough to do it without being obvious and were good at keeping things silent. And it helps to be one of their girlfriends when you want them to do something for you.

"Hey Trav," I said making him turn to me from his desk "I need your help with something"

"And what might that be my dear Katie cat?" he asked me with that smirk upon his face.

"I told you not to call me that" I said scowling.

"Sorry, so what do you need my assistance for?"

And so I told him my idea. It looked like a light bulb had gone off in his head and he said "I have the perfect plan" grinning like a loon.

LDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD 

Luna's pov

It was a very bright Saturday morning as I woke up in my new bedroom. It felt weird being alone again especially in this large house (large for one person).

The day before had gone pretty normal. I had woke up before everyone else being the only early riser in our group (Katie would have woken up along with me if she wasn't staying with Travis, they liked sleeping in together) so that saved Leo and I from any possible blackmail or taunts from the others.

The rest of the day had gone by normal though Travis and Katie seemed to disappear after breakfast and I didn't see them again till dinner. I brushed it off saying to myself they were doing couple stuff.

I climbed out of bed feeling as though for once in my life things were going to all be okay. I went to the bathroom and got ready for the day ahead. I brushed out the terrible bed head I somehow always managed to get no matter what I had done the night before. Pulling on a pair of jean shorts I tossed on an orange camp shirt and halfheartedly put on my black tennis shoes. A few weeks ago I had given in and took off the boots it was just too hot at camp now. I had to hunt at night now too so I just wore them then.

Getting my dogs up I jogged down to the pavilion and quickly finished off my meal at the Hermes table. Chiron had offered me a new table but I had politely declined saying that I preferred to sit with my friends then on my own (lots of kids did this now).

I was getting up to put my plate in the dish bin when Chiron stood and stomped his hoof to get our attention.

"Campers" he called and we all fell silent "as you all know the Romans are being very reluctant to move here." After the war ended Chiron believed that it would be better for them to come here so we could all be together as one camp. Most of the cabins had already been doubled in size for the upcoming new people "still we have already had some arrive" he said gesturing to the few Romans that had come.

"And today we are expecting a good thirty-five demigods along with two demigod families" This was new news but not all that surprising Chiron had just finished up a few of the extra cabins and the main reason no families had come yet was because they hadn't been finished.

"Be kind to the new comers. They should be arriving during lunch so as soon as you finish your food this afternoon report to Thalia's pine to welcome them. The head counselor of your cabin will be a required tour guide to them and if you are one come to me when they arrive and I will give you your charges. That will be all" he finished. _That shouldn't be difficult _I thought since technically I was a head counselor.

There was an eruption of talking all about the new kids. I decided now would be the best time to go so I wouldn't get caught in the throng of people walking to different places.

Jogging to the arena with my dogs I took my bear claw necklace and transformed it into my sword _of the pack _or as I had nicknamed it _leader._ I began slashing at a dummy lazily just waiting for my partner to show up.

The partner in question was a sassy fourteen year old daughter of Hecate named Sapphire who was pretty bad with a sword. She was always claiming that if she was allowed to use her magic she could easily beat me.

That's not true though I had once told her to meet me during free time and I would let her use her magic to fight me. She had still lost. I had been too fast for her to get many spells out. She said I hadn't let her use her magic and still bitched about it.

Really there wasn't a big difference in fighting her and the practice dummy so I barley registered her pushing the dummy off and getting in position. I practiced with her till the period was halfway through the period.

This was where we had in agreement that she would go practice with this scrawny little kid that was just as good as her. While I got my dogs and would run around camp three or four times which got in there and my 2 miles of running for the day. (Stoll was getting a bit large and needed his exercise)

After our run I went down to the archery range throwing my knives occasionally missing the bull's eye and frowning. Next was ancient Greek witch wasn't all that difficult, because I never paid any attention. At art I finished up my crappy vase that I had started a few days ago. Canoeing would have been fine….had I not fallen out of my canoe halfway through the race.

Cursing my luck I walked out on to the shore and let out a stream of ugly cuss words as I tripped on a piece of driftwood and fell face first into the sand. Wet and happy my dogs padded out of the water over to me at the sound of my voice and Jazz began to lick my face. I stood up with a large pain in my right ankle and began to hobble back down to my cabin.

By the time I got there and had put a brace on my foot it was time for lunch. I went down to the pavilion and sat down at the Hermes table to eat a tuna salad sandwich and feed my three hungry friends. People were even more excited than this morning now that the new comers would be here so soon.

Sandy and in a bad mood I was one of the first to finish and get up to Thalia's pine. Hurrying I scurried up a near tree with my dogs sitting below me to get a good view. Soon the hill filled with campers waiting and chatting aimlessly with each other.

It wasn't long before they arrived though and Chiron parted the crowd for them to get through. Multiple vans pulled up to the bottom of the hill and a ton of kids poured out of them laden with bags. Two small groups came from a single van and they all slowly walked up the hill to be greeted by the faces of people whose camp they had tried to destroy not too long ago. Yet, they were still friendly looking faces.

Jumping down from my position in my tree ten feet above the ground (scared a few people) I followed orders and made my way to Chiron. He turned to the new comers and head counselors he told us.

"Any tour guides and new campers follow me to the arena while I sort you all out, everybody else go to your normal activities"

We walked quickly to the arena and sat in the stands separating from the new campers.

Chiron began to speak and give them the usual 'this will be your new home' speech, nothing I hadn't heard before. I easily tuned out my mind wandering elsewhere. Until he got to the part about assigning us our groups it was just 'blah blah blah'

Having us come down he put me into a corner with Katie and Kyle from Hecate. He separated the people into different groups and we ended up getting the family with one little boy, a pair of scrawny twin girls, and a burly guy looking like he was in his 20's.

I stayed back with Kyle as Katie took charge asking the new kids their names.

"Paul" spoke up the burly dude. He was a very regular sized guy everything in proportion. His eyes were a murky green/brown/grey that was in no way pleasant to look at and he had buzz cut black hair. There was a huge spear strapped to his back and it was no shocker to hear "Son of Mars"

The braver looking of the two girls spoke "I'm Layla and this is Nya" she said gesturing to herself and her twin. "We're daughters of Apollo" that explained the guitar strapped to Nya's back. They both had the normal short blond bobs and bright blue eyes of the other Apollo campers and would fit in perfectly.

Finally the Father of the family spoke "Hello my name is Steve and this is my wife Sally and our son Theo." He said gesturing to his wife and four year old son.

"And I am a child of Venus" the women told us witch was very obvious as of that she was a very lovely lady with elegantly curled strawberry blond hair and chocolate brown eyes that her son had inherited. "And my husband is a son of Vulcan" Steve was a tall man with many burns among his arms and brown eyes hidden behind thick rimmed glasses. His son had a mop of brown hair to match his.

Katie continued to talk to them all enthusiastically while Kyle and I just stood and watched occasionally chipping in if she forgot to mention something or bending down to pet my dogs when Katie had stopped to talk about something into specifics. Finally it was getting close to dinner and so Katie took the Family to their cabin, Kyle took the twins and I got Paul.

We had to walk all the way back to the Arena to witch the Ares cabin was now practically beside of so it took a while. I offered to run at the beginning but he swiftly declined saying he rather liked walking when he didn't have to run for his life.

I gave a chuckle at the little joke and we walking in silence. What felt like hours later I was introducing him to Clarisse and walking off to my cabin, my dogs trotting dutifully by my side, deciding to skip dinner tonight.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Okay I know I said she would get set up in this chap and I started to tell you guys about the plans Katie was making and they will be put into action in the next chapter

Thank you if you reviewed or favorite anything it makes me feel appreciated. Again sorry for the wait I had some bad writers Block.

R+R

Rock on, Melgirl


	17. jamie

Disclaimer: I just borrow them and play with them I own nothing (with the exception of Luna)

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Luna's pov

Camp life has been very odd the past few days. When the first twenty came it got a little crowded now they are sending forty every week and camp was over flowing! I constantly had to give tours. A lot of times having ten kids and being only me to lead them around.

And today a bunch of vans bring some of the younger kids who had been sent without parents (they stayed behind to help finish tearing down and packing up new Rome). I am currently stuck with 7 eight year olds, 3 six year olds, and a 4 year old who I have to carry to help keep up with the rest of the group. Not to mention whoever was driving they're van had given them lollipops on the ride here so they were all sugared up. I, eventually, found Katie and begged her for help. She had to go tend to the strawberries and sent over one of her siblings for help. That was thirty minutes ago.

So you see I am now sitting in the arts and crafts room watching ten children 'glitterfy' the sater's newest statue of pan as four year old little Hanna told me a story that sounded suspiciously like Hercules's adventures but with her father in place.

"…whoosh he swung his sword and the ten headed dragon was gone" finished the eager little brunette waving her hands as if she were swinging a sword. I had a strong suspicion she meant the hydra but said

"Wow Hanna your daddy sounds like a really brave guy" instead. She beamed at this and went on to tell a story about her daddy getting rid of the 'evil bat ladies' as I watched the other kids wanting to make sure none of them found the chisel and hammer.

Fifteen minutes later and the statue was so covered in glitter and stickers that you couldn't tell anything was underneath. This meant they had nothing to do any more, _oh gods. _I was just about to attempt to quiet them all down and see if I could take them on the tour by myself when I was sent a blessing.

"Need dome help?" Jamie stood in the doorway to the arts and crafts room with my dogs at his heels. His short brown hair was mussed up and he was panting madly.

I eagerly took up the offer "gods yes! These little children have driven me to the brink of madness!" I said walking up to him and hugging his tall frame as though my life depended on it.

Jamie's pov.

_Damn, Katie was right _I thought as the small 5'2 girl clutched onto me practically the moment I stepped I into the art room. The place was a mess, there were random piles of glitter everywhere, a bowl of paper Mache was dumped onto the clay station, there was brown paint smeared all over the place, and there were some pieces of tin foil stuck to the ceiling and walls.

The small girl about two years younger than I let go and rubbed her dogs' heads one by one before going to pick up a four year old girl with bright blue eyes off the floor. The girl who looked annoyed at being interrupted by my arrival began to hammily talk to Luna again who obviously was paying no attention. I went around with the raven haired girl and got up all the kids before leaving the arts and crafts room also leaving the mess for the next person who came along to find.

The tour went by pretty fine with Luna going most of the talking and leading while I just kept the kids calm and together. Soon every kid was gone to the cabin's they had chosen (they chose whether they wanted to stay in their mother or father's godly parent's cabin) save for Hanna who had insisted on wanting to stay with Luna until her parents showed up.

I could have easily said bye and been on my way but with the thirty minute conversation I had gotten from my dearest sister and her boyfriend beforehand I decided to take a bit of action.

_Flashback_

"_JAMIE!" I heard my younger sister, Katie, call my name as I was sketching a picture from my favorite spot on the pier. I turned in time to see her coming to a halt with Travis at her heels. _

"_Jamie," she repeated "I need to talk with you"_

_She and Travis then explained all about the party and how they had set Luna up to have a bunch of little kids on her hands by messing with Chiron's tour schedule. Then she told me about how she had run into Luna on purpose and left her sitting in the art room with all those kids waiting for a Demeter kid to come help her._

_Being Third on a girl's list of hottest guys at camp was defiantly not a bad place to be. Not to mention Luna was a pretty sexy girl, but not in the slutty Aphrodite girl way. _

"_So would you like to go on a date with her?" asked Katie excitedly._

_After nodding my head Travis then bombarded me with the normal older brotherly 'you hurt her I kill you' speech. Before I could ask exactly what they were planning on though Travis and Katie had pulled me to my feet and where sending me off with the words 'go find her and help her out with the tour when it's over bring her back here at 6:30 sharp'. _

_End Flashback_

Now here I am at 6:15 with the girl I was having a set up date with tonight with a four year old chatterbox and three rambunctious dogs. We were barley at the cabins now and if we didn't start walking now we would never make it to the pier on time without running. So steering her to the beach I kept her distracted from the smoke coming from the camp fire hoping that Travis and Katie would find a way to get the kid and dogs off of us and have some food.

Half my prayers were answered when I found a picnic basket and blanket sitting on the end of the dock waiting on us.

"What's this?" asked a mocking Luna looking at me after commanding her dogs to stay on the sand.

I kind of spilt the beans and said "just figured you would like to have dinner with the third hottest guy in camp"

Turning a tomato red mostly from embarrassment and slightly from anger she demanded "Who told you that?!"

"My sister" boy did I throw her under the bus.

"I am so killing Katie." She muttered sitting down and I followed suit.

After setting Hanna up with some food to the side we started a natural conversation but she seemed a bit uncomfortable with it all. I dismissed it as that she was nervous because this _was_ a set up date. She was probably thinking that there was someone staring at us from the lifeguard tower. There might have been, for all I knew.

She looked as though she was relaxing some as the sun began to set. When she mentioned something about wanting her paints I felt as though I had struck gold.

"You paint?" I asked brusquely.

"I do when I have the time" she shrugged

"That's cool, I actually love to sketch" and with that we started an easy conversation on art and the techniques we used.

There wasn't really a romantic feeling about any of it but still I asked her to go on a date this Saturday and she gladly accepted. Who knows maybe we'll really click.

Leo's pov

"Have you seen Luna" I asked Percy. I was trying to find her it was one of those rare days where I had this gut instinct that something was wrong with her. Those gut instinct tended to be right too. The day I had patrol, the day she was attacked, and the day of the party I woke up with the feeling and now I had it again. Something was wrong.

"No sorry man Connor might know though" he said pointing to Connor who was heading in the direction of the beach.

Running after him I asked him the same I had asked Percy.

"Actually I do" finally "follow me" he whispered now that we were nearing the beach. Immediately running behind the lifeguard stand he crept up the steps with me at his heels pick locked the door and yanked me into the small room. Sitting in the chair that was up there he looked out the one sided glass and pointed to the pier.

That was when I saw it. Luna was sitting at the end of the dock laughing at something the guy next to her had said. Her dogs were sitting on the sand and there was a little kid on the dock with them.

I very confused until Connor explained the whole thing about setting her up with him and how Katie and Travis had sent him to spy.

"Isn't it cool?" Connor said more of a statement than a question.

It didn't matter though. What mattered right now was getting away from Connor as to avoid killing him. Honestly, I wanted to bang my head on the wall and scream. Why had they chosen to set _him_ up with her? _I_ was number four that's barley any lower and _I_ was the one who actually liked her _not_ that Jamie guy.

I didn't have to watch long though because not long after we got there Luna and Jamie stood and quickly hugged each other before going in separate directions. _Good_ I thought _if they had kissed I would have lost it and murdered Connor right here._

"So what do you think?" Connor asked but instead of replying I stormed out heading to bunker nine where I threw myself into my work doing anything to keep my mind distracted.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

I am planning something big so stay tuned.

R+R

Rock on, Melgirl.


	18. finnally

I am like immensely sorry for not updating sooner it's just been my stupid forgetfulness and lack of a laptop charger. Again sorry if you have been following this.

Although in my defense after finally getting a charger two days ago and coming to an inbox with no reviews was very disappointing.

Disclaimer: I only own Luna and some OC guys otherwise they belong to rick

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

It was Saturday morning the sun was a shinein, the birds a singin, and the grass was green like never before. Unfortunately though Leo saw none of this. He was currently _attempting_ to focus on the new sword he was hammering in to shape. And he was failing miserably at that.

Still it let him blow off some steam. Because every time he hit the deformed sword with his hammer, man did he just _wish_ it were Jamie's face. The fact that today was Luna and Jamie's second date was not helping.

He briefly remembered the day of and day after he had followed Connor up to the life guard stand.

_The next morning when Leo woke up at first he thought he had dreamt it and they hadn't really gone out. Then he noticed that he had woken up leaning against a table in bunker nine, where he had gone to pent out his frustration the night before, and knew it hadn't been a dream._

_Standing with a numb feeling in his butt he made his way out of the bunker, through the woods and to the cafeteria. Not wanting to sit with his cabin he grabbed his food and made a b-line for the Hermes table, where Connor was already chowing down._

"_Hey", said the younger Stoll in greeting when Leo sat down next to him._

"_Hey", Leo mumbled still upset though not as much as the night before_

_That's when the black haired girl who Leo had been planning to ask out whenever he got the courage sat down across from the two boys._

"_Good morning guys" she said cheerfully sitting down and beginning to throw food to her three hungry dogs._

"_How'd the date go?" Connor asked as Leo grit his teeth together and trying for a smile_

"_Great" her smile got even wider "actually he asked me out again on Saturday"_

_That was when he broke._

_Leo abruptly stood and mumbled something about not being hungry before leavening and heading straight back to bunker nine._

No one had really seen him since except for a few meals when he barely ate. They all knew where he was, bunker nine, and a lot of his friends tried going to see him. He wouldn't open the door for any of them. Some tried catching him at meals but he always managed to slip away.

And today was no different. He refused to come out even at breakfast he just ate some fruit he had in a little mini fringe in the bunker.

It wasn't till 10:00am that day that he even considered coming out.

Luna's pov

Okay _that_ _**is **__**it. **_He has been driving m-everybody crazy! It was eight thirty and he didn't show up for breakfast. I was going to fix this.

As soon as I saw he wasn't there I stormed out of the pavilion not bothering to give Connor an excuse as to why instead just saying to watch my dogs for me today. I was halfway to the entrance to the woods when someone caught me by the back of my shirt and spun me around to face them.

Intending to ignore them and keep walking I began to turn before I saw that it was piper. Whatever she wanted to talk about it was serious. Especially considering that's about the only time we ever talk one on one.

"What are you doing?" she asked me with a stone hard face.

"I'm going to see Leo"

"Let me rephrase. What are you doing to _him?" _ She spat out.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said turning to leave.

"I mean why are you messing with Leo?" she said turning me to face her again.

Silence on my part, I mean what the hell do you say to that?

"You can't keep messing with him. One day you're giving him a high rank on hotness and going off to a closet for a quick kiss…." My mouth kind of dropped open for a second "….then the next you're on a date with Katie's half-brother"

"So just because I say a guy is good looking means nothing" I was more trying to comfort myself with that than her.

"Yes but he really likes you and I can tell you like him too" she put a hand up before I could open my mouth to protest "And Leo is one of my best friends. I want to see him happy. So just give him a chance"

We stood in silence for what felt like hours but were in reality just a few seconds until I broke it.

"….What about Jamie"

"He shouldn't be allowed to get in the way of you trying to get to Leo." She said before adding "besides Thalia told me that you said that the date felt more like a talk with a friend"

"Okay, but I have a date today, what do I do about that?" I was grasping at straws now.

"I normally don't recommend doing stuff like this through friend but I'm pretty sure Jamie sees you more in a friend way so I'll tell him that you had a bit of a realization and can't go out with him"

Before even realizing what I was doing I had Piper in a bone crushing hug thanking her again and again.

"Glad to help" she said prying me off her "now go talk to him"

Without a second to lose I was running off through the woods as fast as my legs could go.

Leo's Pov

I had just put the sword from earlier into water to harden when the pounding started. First it was just knocking enough for me to hear but in less than two minutes if had turned to full on hitting the door as Luna shouted from the other side for me to come out.

When it sounded like she had begun to kick I walked up to the stone doorway and yelled "Go away Luna I don't want to talk right now"

"Leo Valdez! Open this door now I am not leaving till you open it up and tell me why you are so mad!" I ignored her and went back to my work.

It was the 20th, one of the two days each month that Chiron allowed rain into the forest as to keep the plants growing. She would have to leave because of the rain soon.

I was right, about an hour later the pitter of rain joined her shouts and fifteen minutes later the shouts stopped all together.

I went on working throughout the day finishing off the last of the food in my fridge at lunch. Now I would have to walk through the rain and go to the pavilion at dinner to stock up. Great.

After finishing up a new dagger a about 6:00pm with my stomach yelling at me I decided it was time to go and face the music. I got a damp cloth and wiped my face before taking off the sweat stained shirt I had on and putting a clean one on.

I walked out of my bunker calmly not bothering with an umbrella and began walk away when something startled me.

"LEO" a high pitched voice screamed behind me before launching themself on my back and sending us both onto the muddy ground.

"I'm _so_ sorry" said Luna getting off of me and helped me up.

"It's fine" I say wiping some dirt off my cheek.

I look back at Luna and it's obvious that she has been out here all day. Her black hair was drenched in mud and water and her clothes were soaked through. The skin on her knuckles was peeled and bleeding from hitting on the stone doorway to bunker nine so long, and her small frame was shivering from the cold.

After a quick glance at her I ushered her into the bunker insisting that she needed some warm clothes first and foremost. Leaving her on the little mattress I had put in here I went to where I kept some spare clothes and grabbed two sets of clothing considering I was practically covered in mud.

I handed her the clothes hoping that the too small (for me) sweatpants' waist wood cling on to her waist enough for her to wear. I pointed her to a closet to change and began stripping myself as soon as the door was closed.

I was done in record time and washing the mud off my face with a wet dishrag when she came out. The pants were too big on her but she had simply taken her hair out of its usual high ponytail and used the elastic to pull the extra material on the pants off to the side.

We sat down on the little mattress together and just stayed like that for a minute or two before I broke the comfortable silence.

"What is wrong with you Lu" I asked laughing a little.

"No, there is nothing wrong with me" she said truing to face me "but there sure as hell is something wrong with you Mr.-I -haven't –spoken –to –anyone –in –three –days "

"I meant for staying out in the rain" I said still laughing "I mean who sits out in the rain all day when they don't have to"

"A friend who wants to know what is wrong and the other friend won't just open the door and tell them!" She spat out "I mean do you know how worried you made me Leo!"

"I'm sorry" I didn't realize she was so concerned.

"Besides" she sighed "I knew you had to come out sometime, that or starve to death." We both chuckled this time. "So now that I have you right here. What has been bugging you so much?"

Instead of answering I replied "Don't you have a date today?" solemn again

"No I canceled. Now tell me what has been bugging you" I smiled a bit, she rescheduled her date to sit out in the rain waiting for me so we could talk. Then guilt came over me; I should have opened the door as soon as it started to rain.

"So you told Jamie to take a rain check?"

"No, I canceled. As in I changed my mind and don't want to go out with him again" now I was a bit confused. Why would she change her mind?

"Why would you do that?"

"That doesn't matter. Now tell me why you holed yourself up in here!"

"I'll make you a deal if I tell you why I locked myself up in here you have to tell me why you changed your mind " I know that I would have to admit to likening her but I _really_ wanted to know why she didn't want to go out with Jamie anymore.

"Alright but you have to go first"

I mustered up all the courage I had and said "Because I was jealous"

"What" she asked softly.

Man talking about feelings was not my thing "I was jealous about you and Jamie, and I got mad"

She now had a grin stretched over half her face.

"That's great"

I just stared at her. Was she making fun of me?

"Well then I guess I should keep my end of the deal" she said "I didn't want to go out with Jamie because I have my eyes set on someone else and I knew I wouldn't be getting over him anytime soon"

I deflated a little more there was no way in hades that she would mean me; So what was the use in giving myself false hope. Still a part of me desperately wanted to check, just in case.

"Who?"

"Will this answer your question" and with that she set her mouth upon mine and was kissing me.

I just kind of sat there. Shock having taken over my body, I didn't move. That is until she went to pull away. I set my mouth back on hers and my hands claiming her waist. It was pretty rough and basically drained a lot of the sexual tension that had been there so long away. Her hands wound themselves around my neck and her fingers tugged at my hair pulling me in deeper if that was even possible

Eventually though we had to breathe and reluctantly I pulled off. It felt as though I had just run a marathon. I was breathing deeply and had a grin of satisfactory glued to my face.

We stayed like that for a while getting a few pecks in when our bodies would allow us enough air. When we gained our breathing back though she spoke.

"So you want to go out?"

"Hell yes"

I knew it was just the beginning of a great relationship.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Finally there together! Anyway I am either going to make a sequel to this later or I could keep going on this one but I would prefer to make a sequel. Tell me what you would like in a review.

Hope you liked it!

Rock on, Melgirl


	19. The Sequel is up!

the sequel to this is up so go check it out.

Thanks again to all my lovely readers and reviewers. My dream in life it to become a writer someday and right now I am pretty young so I hope to improve by far when the time comes for me to try writing actual books. But this is good for me now ;I am just so grateful to be able to share my writing with you all and thanks again to :

I dream of faraway places, perkyrose, Ciel Phantomhive luvva, wasipi, and all of the guests especially the ones who just went 'Update now Please!'

your reviews put a smile on my face and influenced my desire to write to twice it's size from when I began and I am so sorry for the soppy ending AN.

R and R

Rock on, Melgirl


End file.
